


背光者

by etoilechat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 路帕合志的稿件之二，大纲来自十九，感谢她的支持和精彩的脑洞。吸血鬼真祖路奇/神父帕里，一个暗堕故事。宗教相关的内容有一点参考，但基本上是瞎编。
Relationships: Paulie & Rob Lucci





	1. Chapter 1

礼拜日，位处光莱*行省的七海教堂迎来了又一批教徒。

自从前年，本地的牧首冰山提拔至行省教会后，冰山多年以来的养子在内部投票中脱颖而出，接替了七海教会的牧首位置。

他名叫帕里，幼时被遗弃在教堂，从小就是主的孩子，八岁以前就能够对经文熟背如流，使冰山屡屡以自豪的语气提起。稍有成长后，帕里便被送至王国教会直属的神学院，度过了数年潜心向学的日子。学有所成的帕里回到了七海之都，成为了冰山不可缺少的左右手。

在当地民众的心目中，他的名字虽不能够与冰山相提并论，却也是紧密相连的。他们的作派是那样相似，侍主时又都那样虔诚，可谓是同一根茎上先后绽放的、芳香的花朵。即便不是通过选拔，而是通过民意投票的方式来决定下任牧首，帕里也会是当选的那一个。

已经过了两年，帕里的牧首生涯可谓无波无澜。七水之都是大城市，教会的管理难度并不低，还时常有作祟的魔物出入于这行省的边陲。而这两年来，帕里游刃有余地应对了绝大多数的纠纷与事务，市民也渐渐适应了他的存在。

正是讲经的时候，帕里平静而稳定的声音从宣讲台发出，借助教堂内部的回声结构，传遍了整个听众席。他讲演经文沿袭了冰山的风格，亲民，诚恳，言辞并不华丽，却有打动人心的力量。

一切都和冰山守护这座城市时一样，民众自然而然地适应了，而帕里本人掩藏在牧首身份和冰山传人的双重掩护下，没有人知道他确切的态度，而也没有人想要探究。一个尽忠尽职的牧首，能够在做礼拜时凝聚人心，能够展现主的奇迹，并利用这力量清剿藏在夜晚的魔物，使众人安宁，这些就已经足够。

悠扬的圣歌回荡在教堂上空，由纯净的童声合唱带领，前来礼拜的信众纷纷加入了唱诵的行列。歌声渐歇，教堂的钟声响了十一下，礼拜日的晨间祷告就此结束，人群的窃窃私语随之远去。

市中心的大教堂又恢复了平静，帕里回到个人的房间，换下了主持仪式的衣饰与绶带，重新穿上简洁而宽松的洁白神父袍。各式各样的礼服总使他感到沉重，即便从物理质量的角度上来说，那和他的常服相差无几。他松了口气，在房间内伸展了一下肢体，凑到了书桌的书写板边上，清点本日剩余的事宜。

下午轮到他值守忏悔间，倾听匿名者的心声，并给出恰当的回复。晚上冰山会来访，代表行省教会来作例行的巡查和询问，也算是借机来探望他。后者不必检查备忘录，帕里也记得一清二楚。每月的第一个礼拜日，冰山会亲切地慰问他，并解答他在各方面的困难。

在如何做一个好神官的方面，冰山仿佛无所不知，无所不能。这一个印象从他被冰山收养开始，一直到现在，都未曾改变。一条完全清晰的、触手可及的道路，对当时不知道父母双亲为何物的他来说，无疑是最好的选择。尊崇的地位，神迹的力量，更是他步入这条道路后收获的意外之喜。他并不后悔参与进神的事业，但总是会想，即便同样是被教会收养，如果他的监护人不是冰山，他恐怕不会作出如此选择。

他再对着等身镜整理衣冠，审视自己的模样。在作为苦修和自省的户外劳作中，他的肤色较常人深，金发灿烂，而蓝眼睛炯炯有神，同笔挺的牧师袍格外相衬。虔信者，这是他会给人的第一个印象。即便是在忏悔间的另一端，并不需要示人以真面目，他也会严于律己。

头几个忏悔者诉说的困扰和烦恼，都是稀松平常的日常琐事。帕里无意识地走着神，并且在忏悔将要结束时，抽选出数条安抚人心的建议，用以收束的话语，总是“主会宽恕你。”在说这句话时，帕里总会想起冰山早年间对他的教导：不以面目示人，是因为当其时，主的声音借由神官的喉舌发出。他借此警告自己的心，祛除散漫的心绪，使那一句话听起来凝练而摄人。

“神父，这可能是我最后一次来忏悔了。”

帕里正胡思乱想地走着神，一个熟悉的嗓音敲打在了他的耳膜上。这个声音阴森，仿佛藏匿有种种往事的幽灵，自然而真挚的情绪却常常伴随着叙事倾泻，令帕里在不经意间投入其中。曲折离奇的故事，在这话音里发端，在无常的人世熔炉中延展，抵达一个又一个出人意料的转折。

帕里因而对故事的讲述者产生了兴趣，在教会的日常仪式中，他有意或无意地留意着这把声音是否出现，而它的主人又是谁。在一次圣餐礼中，帕里终于找到了他。在领圣体时，在信众行列的外围，有一名身着黑礼服的黑发男子，手里还将一顶黑礼帽轻压在胸口，头颅低垂，姿态无处不显现出谦卑。他似乎对圣体并无兴趣，而是与信众隔开一段距离，默默望着众人趋之若鹜的情形。而在察觉到帕里的视线后，他将礼帽带回头顶，在胸前划了个十字，离开了教堂。

这个人，据他本人所言，是一个商人。他生于富贾之家，父亲是商人，母亲是贵族，母亲背后的家族与掌管商人行会的家族颇有渊源，他从小更是能言善辩、聪慧过人，深负家庭的期望。幼弟幼妹的降生后，家庭关系愈发和睦甜蜜，端得是人人艳羡的一家。

在前几次的忏悔中，他坦言自己沉溺于金钱与生意之中，而疏忽了对家人的关怀。母亲发丧时，他还贪图一笔前所未有的交易，身在异乡，没能赶上葬礼。父亲在母亲逝世后迅速衰老了，精力渐渐不济，从而将事业全盘托付给他。他更加忙碌，也更加无暇分身。

“……我破产了，神父。某一次回到家里时，我发觉我的兄弟被恶魔缠上了。我找遍了我们省份的神职者，反复驱魔，施行神迹，可都无法将那可恨的魔鬼根除。祂是厄运的化身，又像是如影随形。不出数月，我的父亲就过世了，死时面目狰狞，死状极其恐怖，尸体被发现在我商会的大厅中央。因为精神失常，我把我的兄弟锁在了病护床上，雇佣了佣人来看护。他时而高声狂笑，时而低声窃语。从那口中吐出的，已经不像是人的语言。佣人接连以异常的方式死去，我无法再从本市找到可靠的佣人，关于我们家族的传言传遍了街头。”

“为了补偿，也为了偿还我的冷漠，我赎罪般地寻求着能够使他恢复正常的方法，不惜钱财。我也无心于行商，在那段时日里便没有半分进账，只能不断地变卖房产和产业。终于，我们家庭所有的资产都挥霍一空，而我兄弟的状况没有任何好转。”

“这是主对我的惩罚吗？我的冷漠竟然罪已至此。”

帕里在暗室里攥紧了衣袍，愤怒在平整的布料上印出难以觉察的细微纹路，他尽量维持着声音的平稳：“这是恶魔的阴谋，而并非是你的罪孽。主会保卫你的家族，你兄弟的灵魂。光莱行省的神职者将乐于行使他们的职责，外省人，你的诉求已经被听闻。”

良久的沉默后，忏悔间里那个漆黑的影子朝神像的方向合十祈拜，离开了隐秘的小隔间。帕里吐了口气，里头还有着怒火的余温。邪恶在作祟，即便是在外省，也确实可恶。听这个人的阐述，他倾全省之力也不能够解决，这个恶魔显然是高阶恶魔中的一员，只是种族未明。

恰好可以趁这次冰山来访，向他说明，并提议上报王国教会。帕里侧着头看了看外头的座钟，踏着值班结束的时刻从暗道离开了小隔间，回到了神职人员的生活区域。

那一名男子却在离开教会后，久久没有动身。他扶着礼帽，稍稍回身打量着教堂，他的眼睛在太阳下也是深沉的漆黑，在人群中并不多见。

或许是见他服饰高档，一位马车夫在教会的门口停下了车，吆喝般地问道：“贵族老爷，您要用车吗？您想要去什么地方？”

男子走下了台阶，来到了车夫的跟前。离得近了，车夫倏地发觉，一双红得似要滴血的双目对准了他。还来不及有所反应，车夫就已经失去了意识，拜倒在魔异的力量之下，毕恭毕敬地转身离去，甚至遗忘了赖以谋生的车具和马匹。

精神操控，高阶血族的能力之一。而越是高阶的血族，施展起来就越是轻易。

他名叫罗布·路奇，并非商人，而是血族。在他讲述的故事中，他有幸担任了加害者的角色，使得那一行省的神职力量屈服于他之下。

不会来向帕里求助的人了，故事的终点在他假造身份之前就已经烙下了：那一家族的幼弟，在某一天，杀害了亲手照料自己的兄长，随后腹部膨裂而死，飞出黑云般的蝙蝠群。

七水教会收录有一本讲述理学的古籍，是孤本，且名声远扬。路奇为此而来，在永恒的岁月中，他不得不以诸般方法来给自己找点乐子。在前几次的到访中，他装作信众，进入教堂，利用非人的感知摸清了整体的结构和大致的布防。

收网的时刻，就在今晚。

（光莱*：伟大航线[grand line]的简易音译。）


	2. Chapter 2

帕里精神散漫地用起了晚餐。虽说是精神散漫，在外人看来，衣着齐整的牧首却和平时没有太大区别。那神色是庄重的，亦不失用餐时的礼仪。

教会的晚餐一如既往，营养均衡，份量充足，却只维持在最基本的水平上，只比贫民之家好那么一点。青春期时的帕里就常常没办法吃饱，只能半夜跑到厨房去，央求冰山或是值守厨房的其他人给他开小灶。他问过冰山这样做的原因，当时他正捧着一碗热粥，狼吞虎咽，眼睛一眨一眨的，不时因为轻微的烫伤而呲牙咧嘴。冰山抚摸他的头顶，稍微弯下腰来和他对视，眼睛里有难得的狡黠。冰山告诉他，这是他们两个人之间的秘密，如果告诉了负责孤儿日常起居的修女，他以后就都得饿肚子了。年幼的帕里使劲咽下一口粥，紧张地四下张望，然后朝冰山伸出小拇指。

帕里逐渐成长了，他一个台阶一个台阶地攀登，从那个饭都吃不饱的孤儿变成了牧首。与此同时，他的见识也多了。他知道不是所有的教会都像冰山管理的这样简朴，连后厨的小灶也只有清水白粥。

他有时需要参与不同牧区的指派任务。而在其他教堂款待他时，餐桌上摆着的无一不是当地最为奢华的菜肴，即便在贵族当中也罕见的享受。他的肠胃已经不再适应豪奢的盛宴，当大腹便便的其他牧首拥抱他、并夸夸其谈时，他下意识地感到反胃。毕竟他们是“神的使者”，自然而然就高人一等——这还只是帕里听到最为温和的一句话，醉酒之后的神官什么混账话都会说。

他叹了口气，双手合十，稍稍垂下头，装作一副祷告的模样，这样就不会有人来打扰他了。实际上，他在专心致志地组织语言，决定对冰山汇报的内容，以求内心的平静。片刻以前，他曾被商人的故事搅乱。世间的大部分大起大落，恩怨情仇，都随着他选择神职的道路，而与他隔开了相当的距离。

但他仍然向往。像是不知道智慧树上的果实滋味如何的亚当和夏娃，他未曾有过的知识使他困扰，刺激着他的正义之心。

冰山通常准点到达，踏着教堂七点的晚钟。他会从侧走廊走进小礼堂，就像是刚刚到后院散了一圈步、观察了农作物的长势，就像他从没有离开过。

帕里从座位上站起来，朝着冰山迎上去，脚步急切。他们会一同到牧首的书房里去，而教会的护卫会在十米的范围内戒备，他们不仅会讨论七水教会的机密，也会谈论起行省最近的一些内部新闻。

掩上书房的木门后，帕里首先倾诉的是有关异省商人的见闻，为这件事持续地影响着他的心，使他心底深处的情感与之共振。

他简要明了地讲述了他听闻的部分，结束讲述时，冰山若有所思。

“恶魔缠上猎物之后就会不死不休，这个商人还没死，那就应该是最近的事件。如果这个人说的是真的，魔鬼造成的伤亡确实那么惨重，而没有一位教会人员能够制止。那这个魔物肯定就是极少数的高等魔物。不过当然了，当地的教会有猫腻，我们没什么办法，跨省调查也不太可行。毕竟目前教会内部两个派系的斗争正要到最动人心弦的时刻，大人物分不出多少心思处理这些琐事。不管怎么说，我还是会去申请国立教会的全国通报，高等魔物一个两个的都不是什么省油的灯。”

帕里点一点头，神情略有些苦恼，“现在的政治局面已经到了这种程度了吗？”

冰山轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，意在安抚，却没有再说更多教会高层的事情。帕里只需要知道小部分事情的全貌，而不需要对细节有过多了解，否则就会让他们俩都惹祸上身。“可不是。但如果你再见到那位可怜人，可以多问问他，及时写信给我汇报情况。能省去不少事，你也不用东奔西跑地搜集情报。”

“就这么做，现在这个情况也没有什么更好的做法。”帕里无奈地耸了耸肩，倚靠到了书桌的边上。他迫不及待地倾诉起了这一周的见闻，时不时也停下，转而倾听起冰山毒辣的点评来。

这是他们一贯的相处方式，冰山虽然虔诚、做事尽忠尽职，在教会内部也小有盛名，更是精通了常人不能掌握的诸般神迹，与熟悉的人相处时，嘴上却颇为不留情。与民众所熟知的那一慈爱的面孔相比，这更接近真实的冰山，也更接近处理诸多烦心事物时还能够精力充沛地料理魔物的七水前任牧首。

教会在王国的土地上生长繁衍了上千年，相应的管理制度早已完善，在某些部分已经有了隐隐败坏的迹象。行省教会的例行巡查并非都如冰山和帕里一样气氛和睦，甚至会出现令人所不齿的索贿行贿现象。毕竟行省教会委派到相应城市教会的神职人员，就是负责评核城市教会是否称职的审判长。

帕里停了停话音，他的眼神明亮，心灵已经在这番对话中重返宁静。寂静的夜晚，冰山转过头望了望窗外，神情却倏忽凝重了起来。

帕里暗自一惊，以双倍的警戒向着冰山注视的方向感应。

“是魔气。”

帕里的表情再度绷紧了，不过比起凝重，他面容上更显著的是鲜明的愤怒。

“数目不多，约三到五头，也不是高级的种族。”冰山收回了视线，打量了一下帕里的神情，却没有对此发表评论，“走吧，我们去看一看情况。”

他们一同迅速地离开了牧首的书房，守卫排列成小队，跟随在后。

这正合了路奇的心意。

路奇正潜藏在教堂的穹顶部分，站立在梁柱上，看似摇摇欲坠，身形却极为敏捷。对心仪的藏品和宝物，他有他专属的探测方法。即便碰上能够屏蔽感知的魔法物品，也可以通过他自身具有的心灵操控，使看守人员无意识间松口。

他轻而易举地来到了二层，毗邻牧首书房的楼梯，轻飘飘地跃了下来。

他探知到那一群魔物的时间比帕里和冰山要早得多，同族之间的感应总是比异族的更加灵敏。但他有意收敛了自己的场域，使那些低等魔物无法感应到他，甚至在他有意的精神影响下进入教堂的周边地带。

这有利于他的计划。即便强大到了血族真祖的级别，能够抵御日晒、圣器，也能够随心所欲地进入教会的内部，高等魔族一直有意隐匿自己的行踪，不和教会发生明面上的直接冲突。即便是上一次他心血来潮，也充分地消除了自己的踪迹。而且，除了第一次接触以外，他没有做出任何多余的事情。

在方才的对话中，帕里无意间将牧首书房的格子窗推开了一道细缝。夜晚的凉风丝丝缕缕地散入到教堂内部陈旧的空气中。路奇从书架上取走了书本，踱步到了窗前。此处正对着教堂的后院，冰山带来的护卫队正大肆搜查，而帕里和冰山站立在庭院的一角。

流淌进房间的不仅仅有舒爽的空气，还有今夜无月的一片漆黑。路奇熄灭了书房里的所有灯光和烛火，把窗户再推开一些。他倚在窗台，饶有趣味地观察事态的发展。

光莱行省向来治理严明，虽有魔物隐姓埋名在行省内部生活，却不敢冒犯教会的权威。这次若不是路奇在暗中捣鬼，那几个低等魔物根本不会有接近教会的胆量，也不能够。

比起魔物作祟，更令人担忧的是省内道路的难民和贼寇。神职人员虽精通驱魔，可他们的战斗体系建立在“杀害的并非人类”这一观念之上，因而并不提倡杀生，而会把人族的罪犯交由军队处置。

因此，每周随冰山同行的护卫队大多是预备役的军士，而并非神职预备人员。他们没有搜查魔物的手段，只能听从冰山或帕里的指令。

帕里通过几个小型神术察觉到了魔物的方位，身经百战的冰山更是根本不需要辅助的术法，他若有所思地望向了它们藏匿的位置，仿佛在沉思，也一直没有要拿出武器的意思。帕里和冰山形成了明显的对比，他的手掌已经按在了腰间的火枪上。

冰山缓缓转过身，收拢了身后的护卫队，对帕里嘱咐道：“低等魔物造成的危害不会太大，在主神圣的领土之中，它们也不会有什么能够发挥的能力了。交给你了，记得把它们引到外头去。”

“你的情报非常重要，我怀疑那个高等魔物已经流窜到了其他行省，不能排除它可能来光莱，或者现在就已经到光莱境内。我得即刻赶回行省教会，再晚那么一阵，我的提案就会扰人清梦了。我的同僚对睡眠质量可有着有很高的要求。愿主保佑你。”

冰山没有动手，无非是因为他的顾虑。魔物肮脏的血会渗入教会所在的土地，污染神官的力量本源。换作任何一个虔诚的神官，都会做出这样的选择，一切以憧憬光明之主为先。帕里稍一点头，站在原地目送冰山带着护卫队离去了。他等了好一会儿，一直等到有冰山徽记的马车消失在道路的尽头。

路奇一直没有允许魔物离开教堂，他本人已经从牧首的书房来到了教堂的钟楼之上，居高临下地俯瞰地面上那一渺小的人影。在神权的压制下，那些低等魔物并不能发挥出它们的能力，维持型态都变得异常困难，它们像雾状一样定在固定的方位，动弹不得。

帕里仍然能够感觉到那些邪祟的存在，他皱了皱眉头，丝毫不掩盖眼神中的厌恶之色。

他掏枪，上膛，朝着那几个方向射击，动作一气呵成。邪恶的气息在被圣光弹击中后迅速消融了，像是太阳直射下的薄冰。这一连串的动作使帕里的神父袍服凌乱不堪，亦展露出利落的身体线条。

玷污或否，这不是在他考虑范围内的问题。他痛恨邪恶，在某一些时候，这一份正义之心甚至凌驾在了对主的敬畏之上。这不是一个称职的神职人员所为，但他不在乎，他并不愿意看见目光所及之处的任何邪恶。把魔物引出教堂会给平民带来风险，而他不愿意任何人承担这一风险。

钟楼之上的路奇稍稍眯起了眼睛，一丝血色从他的瞳孔深处泛出。他看着帕里若无其事地把武器收回到枪套里，回到了教堂。

他的嘴角展露出并不明显的弧度，而他的身形融化在影子里，悄无声息地消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

经帕里之手的案件有许多，每一件都存在其差异之处，不幸总是这样千姿百态。他也见过许多不同的当事人，按照他的经验来说，想要找到时间的亲历者需要几天乃至一周的努力。受害人总会抱着侥幸心理，一直到事件再次发生，他们才会前来教堂索求帮助。

在这片土地上，神权的地位至高无上，因而小门小户出来的人总是对教会存在着隐藏的忌讳与畏惧。七水之都的地界上接连出了两任尽忠尽职、饱受爱戴的牧首，这才使大众的避忌心没有那么强烈，愿意向教会求助。在别的一些城市，平民宁愿去拜访异教的巫医。

所以，当那一位商人在两三天内来到了帕里的面前时，帕里感到惊讶。一位修女向空出了时间的牧首通传，附以简单的两三句话简述。

但帕里并不感到意外，也不把那一点惊奇摆在脸上。而因为他想到了更深一步的层面，脸上的笑意顿时荡然无存，神色变得有些凝重。他要求修女将来者立即带来。

可以从这位商人的自述中判断，路奇最近一段时间都在和神职人员打交道，清楚教会的做派，心里没有隔阂感，不会对向当地的牧首求助而感到为难。他处理完当地的事情后，自然而然地会赶来七水教会求助，像七水一样亲民的教会可不多见。

还存在另一种可能性——不幸已经发生了，发生得突兀、令人措手不及，狡猾的魔物察觉到了商人的动向，提前下了手。这种可能性，就是帕里神色郑重的缘由。

在修女的指引下，商人以一个稍显谦卑的姿态向帕里行礼，可是，他身体语言流露出来的，更多是沉厚的悲哀和痛楚。他名叫罗布·路奇，介绍时语言平实而简练，熟悉的叙述令帕里更加确定，这一位一定就是前些天在忏悔间里的当事人。

路奇的表情大部分掩藏在凌乱的黑色卷发中，只是偶尔在停顿时，他会望向帕里，使帕里有短暂的、观察他神情的时间。那深沉的凄楚和憔悴在帕里探究的目光下显形，直击帕里的内心深处，搅动他的正义感，令他的牙齿在噩耗的预感中咯咯作响。

果不其然。

在一连串的寒暄和对后续事态的补充后，路奇望向了不远处的十字架，语气平淡，神色亦无波动，仿佛在阐述别人的事情：“昨天晚上，我的幼弟发了狂，在我睡梦之中点燃了我们的房子。整座庄园付诸一炬，若不是有忠仆为我牺牲，我便已经葬身火场。”

“我所剩无几的，也不复存在了。”

路奇的结语就此落下。他稍稍回首，望向久久未能回过神来的帕里，苦笑了一声。

没有比这更糟的情况了，受害人蒙受了最大的损失，可能的物证也被烈火销毁了。帕里几乎要在这一位生人面前失态了，他花了好一阵时间才从汹涌的怒火中平复。

“我有什么能够帮助你的吗？”

“我不知道，神父，我感到茫然。我没有栖身之所，也没有亲人，更没有赖以为生的事物了。”

“主的怀抱向你敞开，无论何时，无论何地。你可以暂时借住在七水教会当中，暂且安顿下来吧，我们的姐妹会来指引你，教导你相应的事宜。

这样的话语从帕里的嘴中脱口而出，甚至没有经过多少思考。这使帕里陷入了短暂的失神，使他没有注意到路奇的神色没有什么显著的变化，像是一早预料到帕里会做出这样的决定。在管理教会的数年间，帕里小心翼翼、如履薄冰，生怕敬爱冰山的当地民众会对他的管理有所不满，因而不曾作出过多少自我的决定，而更多是在教会的指示和冰山的引导下行事。

这是第一次，他顺着自己的心意行事，毫无顾忌，且完全出自他本人的想法。

日后，帕里想要解释这一临时兴起的决定，都变得不再可能。

教会虽然有定期的收容，会接纳少数生活有困难的人，并逐渐将他们培养成为教会服务的一份子。可那也要是在天灾一类的特殊情况下，通过相应的审核和甄选，才会决定最终的选择。如当初的帕里，父母亲双亡，碰上了罕见的洪灾，又恰巧投了冰山的眼缘，这才能够有机会成为教会中生活的一员。

他在教义的熏陶下度过了他之后的日子，期间经历了不少苦修，亲眼见证了其他孤儿的人生轨迹。

并不是每个通过初步甄选的孩子都有背记经文的天赋，也并不是每个仔细挑选出来的孩子就会亲近主。前者，若是平平无奇，便会被逐渐派去做杂役，负责帮助维持教堂的日常运转；有武学天赋的就会前往军营，作为教会的后备世俗军队来培养。后者，很大一部分会在能够自力更新后，遣返回原本的城市；少部分不服从教会管理、也对主毫无敬意的人，就会被转送到别的地方。

这一部分一直是由冰山负责的，即便是帕里当上牧首之后也一样。他有知情的能力，却选择相信冰山的处理，选择尽可能地回避。如今他终于开口行使这项权力，为的却是一个不知根底的外来者。

直到路奇的身影消失在昏暗的回廊一角，帕里才真正意识到他刚才做出了何等轻率的决定。这不合规章，也有一定的风险，而他已然说出了许诺的话语。为了心灵的澄净，为了消除割裂般的无力感，现在，无论如何他都会选择让路奇成为教会的一份子了。

这样也是好事，高等魔物一般会对自己的猎物非常执著。在路奇描述的这起案件中，魔物的猎物显然不止是他的兄弟，甚至还包含了路奇本人。从殷实之家到身无分文，这其间所有的负面情绪和人类苦苦挣扎的姿态都是魔族最喜爱的食粮。若是被那个令人厌恶的魔族得知，路奇有幸躲过最后的灾祸，它一定会循迹而来，作相应的报复。这起魔物作祟的线索到底还是没有完全断绝，把路奇留在教会里无疑有利于调查。

他稍稍叹了口气，思绪像是稍有些苦闷。也许连他本人也没有意识到，在他终于下定决心后，他的脸上一闪而过的有释然和隐约的雀跃。

在接下来的几天里，路奇的表现像是在验证，帕里的抉择非但不是一种疏忽，而更是教会诸人所乐见的。

像每一个接受过贵族教育的人一样，路奇精通经文，甚至能够有自己独特的一套见解。无论是日常的诵经，还是午后众人齐聚谈论经义的真意时，他总能够给教会里的诸人以惊喜和精妙的阐释。在某一些特定的领域，如主与世间邪恶对峙的话题上，他的见解尤为特别。

在众人因为路奇的发言而赞叹，表示认同时，帕里心底那阵雀跃感总是会变得更加鲜明。这是他选中的人，这是他做出的抉择。与此同时，他也因为那些过于明澈的话语而感到难以挑明的暗痛，没有人比他更清楚路奇经历过的事情。在忏悔室里的总是他，而路奇来到教会以后也不再提起他那些鲜血淋漓的往事，这一件使他们的生命产生交集的事情就这样成为了他们共同的秘密。

谈话途中，他们偶尔会往对方所在的方向看去，却鲜有目光交集的时刻。

除却这一点最为引人注目的优点以外，路奇的好性情也逐渐在教会的内部传播开来。他总是显得那样安静，不会妄自打扰别人在做的事情，请教或请求帮助时态度又谦和，若是有人要求他去做些什么杂事，他也从来不推脱，甚至会主动提供力所能及的帮助。

短短数天，他就已经获得了教会内部大多数人的认可，逐渐融入到了教会的生活当中，一切仿佛顺理成章。

某天傍晚，一位修女将路奇索要的神学书籍送到了路奇的房间。路奇从书桌前站起来，同这一位姊妹攀谈了一阵，再颇有礼貌地将她送出了房间。他把厚重的大部头放到桌面上，稍稍整理了一下衣袍上的褶皱，侧倚在桌椅旁。

这是他作为一个可怜的普通人类潜入教会的第三天，教会里的人就已经对他放松了警惕。这不得不使他感叹，往昔的猎物仿佛已经遗忘了被狩猎的命运，只要生活在教会和军队共同构建起的矮墙内，就不会察觉到异常的气息。

他可以比在教会诸人面前展现出来的还要好，千倍，百倍，以至于每次听见那些蠢人无意义的褒美之言，他总险些笑出声来。当然，这只是个夸张的说法。在操纵人心的方面，他从未有过半点失误，哪怕是千余年前成为吸血鬼没多久的他。

他总能够选中最恰当的言辞，作出最恰当的反应，引导着使他的猎物进入彀中，而丝毫没有察觉到将要到来的危险。作为高等的魔族，他有的是力量和手段来使这小小的牧首屈服。但在漫长的岁月当中，他始终保持着自己一贯的恶趣味。

光是从帕里看他的眼神，路奇就可以判断出，帕里正在一步一步地往他预设的目标前行，或许还颇为心甘情愿。但还不是时候，现在还没有到收网的时候。

在深夜，路奇终于合起了书本，将七水教会收藏的这数本古籍摆到一旁，用手诀熄灭了灯火。即便教会的圣物和日光已经不再能使他的行动收到限制，高强度地暴露在光明的力量之下，还是使他的力量有所损耗。为了时刻停留在最巅峰的状态，路奇需要定时摄入新鲜的食物——鲜血，人的性命。

对于七水教会的设防和换班，他已经熟悉得不能再熟悉，他自己在这几天还参与过一两班，因而深知什么时候是教会防备最薄弱的时候。

没有比今晚更好的时机了。要是错过，他就得再等一周，或是冒着被教会诸人揭穿的风险外出。

他把窗户推开一道小缝，轻而易举地化身为一只灵巧的蝙蝠，融入了夜晚的树林之中。在一片漆黑之中，没有人会察觉到这比树叶还要小的生物。而只要他不主动释放气息，这个城市里的所有神职人员不可能觉察到他的存在。

他的感官在夜晚中展开，轻而易举地就锁定了在河边洗衣的两三名女性。也许是在为家人浣衣吧，也许是生活贫苦的洗衣女工，路奇随意地为她们填补上一个经历和故事，作为事前的助兴。

对血族来说，最优质的食物总是流动的、鲜活的人血，但路奇在进食前总会置猎物于死地。转眼之间，数条人命便败落在他的手中。他不喜欢一定要将食物的血全部吸干才能够离去的限制，也不愿意多费心思检查猎物是否已经在进食后死亡、不会变成他的同类。对于低等的血族来说，他们总不在意是否催生了新的同类。但到了路奇这个级别，哪怕是随便分出一点力量，也能够撼动明面或暗面的秩序，因而不得不谨慎。

流水潺潺，他凝神望一望流水中乌云的倒影，随意地开始了进食。他欣赏血的味道，却感觉总不如欣赏美酒，成为血族并没有损坏他挑剔而细腻的味觉。

他挨个地尝过了那三名女性的血液，与此同时，力量在他的身体里充盈，使他的眼睛艳红如血滴。教堂的方向传来了细微的脚步声，其间参杂着布料摩擦在草丛间的音响。

出乎路奇意料的事情使他的眼睛闪出一点光亮，那是帕里的脚步声，路奇没有料到帕里能够追查到他的方向。

低沉的笑声消匿在夜色之中，路奇站在原地等候，以精准的感官判定出帕里的方位。他任由这位初生牛犊般的神官接近自己，甚至挑衅般地释放出了自己的气息。

无论是作为饭后运动，还是一顿味道均衡的正餐，有能力触碰到半点蛛丝马迹的帕里都已经够格。


	4. Chapter 4

帕里惊醒了。

月上中天，污浊的流云蚕食了大半个月盘，漏进他房间的光显得动荡不安。

他做了一个梦，醒时却忘记了梦境的具体内容。一种清晰的情绪却在他坐起后的数分钟内在他的心中萦绕不去：路奇这些天的表现虽然使他感到安慰，却也在他心底埋藏了浓烈的不安。

他相信路奇，相信路奇所诉说的事件，自然掂量过事件中出现的魔族。高等魔族不同于丧失了大半理性的低等魔族，但残暴、复仇心强、颠倒黑白这一类可鄙的特征，却是全体魔族的共性。

若能力强大到足以与一省的教会抗衡，而又发现自己原本的猎物接受了光明力量的帮助，并且即将成为其中的一员，它无疑会展开丧心病狂的报复。

帕里随意地披了一件牧袍，施展了夜间视物的小型神术。教会的夜间巡逻都是由他安排的，如果没有记错，一周中的这一天晚上只有两趟巡夜，而其他日子里都有三趟。也许是命运的安排，也许是潜在的本能，他瞥了一眼走廊里的座钟，他正好在巡夜空缺的时段里惊醒了，而能够填补上这一令人不安的疏忽。

教堂静谧而宁静，没有任何异常，也没有邪恶之徒的气息。

除了路奇的寝室。

若不是帕里心中有所牵挂，在巡逻结束后，特地回到路奇的门前探查，恐怕不会有人察觉到这一隐蔽的异常——路奇的房间里没有活人的气息。

帕里破门而入，视线首先在路奇空无一人的床铺上停留。他再检查了一遍路奇的房间，发掘可能有的蛛丝马迹，却一无所获。房间里整洁干净，连半点搏斗的痕迹也没有，只有一线凉风从半掩着的窗户间送到帕里的脸上。

他咬了咬牙，猛然推开了那扇窗户，跃入了后院中。

只有体魄强健的人才能承受施行神迹的重担，熬过追捕魔物的艰辛过程。因此，神学院中磨炼身体的课程不在少数。

帕里以一个利落的下滚卸去了坠落的冲击，随即动作流畅地调整到了跑姿，往树林中疾行而去。

再高等的魔物也不会不避忌光明的力量，或是人族的秩序。七水教会面朝市中心，坐落在市中心的园林公园当中，而七水的主河亦流经该园林。若是想要不留痕迹地行恶，园林公园显然是更好的选择。

帕里再给自己施加了一个提升速度的神术，在茂密的观赏林中开展了搜索。他并非不能调用教堂的人手或马匹，紧迫的时机却不容许他把教会里的诸位兄弟姐妹叫起来，作紧急动员。

他朝着河流的方向一路驰行，因为无所收获而焦躁难安。他痛恨自己前些日子的轻率和倏忽，也对前来的速度超出预料的魔物咬牙切齿、加恨了几分。

终于，他察觉到了一丝若隐若现的魔气。比他以前遭遇过的所有都要邪恶，却也比以往的所有的都更加鲜明，好似夜晚航行中窥见了灯塔的高射灯。

像是终于得到了指示的猎犬，他奔向了那个方向。在黑暗中被放大的焦躁和愤怒驱使着他，使他浑然不觉四周环境的变化。他没有察觉到自己的夜视神术逐渐失去了作用，但他的眼睛也没能够随着时间而习惯愈发浓重的黑暗。他只觉得自己正在树林里穿行，无所阻碍，距离一切祸事的罪魁祸首越来越近。

在听到潺潺的流水声时，他才感觉不对劲。他明明已经到了河边，水声近在身旁，他却没能看到在月光下泛出微光的河面。

他的身体在疾跑中发汗，这一突如其来的反常状况却使汗水变得冰冷，仿佛腻在了他的皮肤上。被蛇缠上一样的恶心感觉浮上了他的心头，方才激烈的情绪消失得无影无踪，他竟然被不知不觉地操控了心绪和感官。

帕里稍稍放低重心，摆出一个防范的姿势，虽然他知道这没有多少用途。那一丝魔气已经不复存在，他不能够判断敌手的方位，而只能等待对方的行动。

腰部传来了被抓握的感觉，他迅速抓向那一个位置，却扑了一个空。

没有进一步的提示了，长久的静谧把帕里包裹得密不透风。没过几分钟，他就像是忍无可忍一样地朝着未知低吼出声：“你把路奇怎么了？把他交出来，束手就擒，否则主的裁决将会降临到你的身上。”

一声轻笑使他身周的空气微微颤动，帕里骤然转向了声源，却因为不能视物而束手无策。

我会的，但我的妥协并非没有代价。

这一句话语直接传进了帕里的大脑，在他的意识里回响。他的瞳仁在这奇特的体验中放大了些许，而在他还没来得及从震惊中回神以前，那一只手臂再次触碰上了他的身体。

不到一分钟，帕里就已经赤身裸体，被放倒在灌木丛间。他不是没有试图反抗，但他竭尽所有的那些手段，他的力量——神术，在这一魔物的面前就只像是小孩子的玩具，只有观赏性或娱乐性，而不能够起到半点实质性的作用。

魔物把他破碎的牧袍绞成了一股绳，捆绑住了他的双手，尸体一样冰冷的手掌攥住那一个固定的绳结，令帕里维持着面朝下的姿势。

帕里的脸庞在羞辱中涨红了，他的嘴唇动了动，然后抿得紧紧。要是仔细看，还能够看到他的犬齿嵌进了下唇之中。直到此时此刻，他才切实地体会到了路奇的描述的确没有半分虚假，高等魔物有足以匹敌一省的实力，只有在教会动用核心力量时，才能够有几分胜算。

他不知道自己会不会死，又或者是这一个魔鬼想对自己做什么。那只冰冷的手在他的脊背上游弋，看不出是想要将他开膛破腹，还是种下传闻中的邪术。猜想中的种种可能性都迟迟没有实现，帕里的大脑一时间有些混乱。仁慈和怜悯并不是和魔族挂钩的词语，一时舒缓的背后，定然掩藏着更加让人难以接受的灾祸。

直到大腿根被掰开，股间的景象暴露在空气之中，帕里才终于反应过来。他的身体在长时间的被压制中麻痹了，连下意识的反抗和挣扎都没办法做到。唯一表达了的抗拒，也就只有唇间溅出的倒吸气的微弱声响。

两根手指探进了他的体内，带来撕裂般的疼痛感。他想要蜷缩身体，却在更进一步的压迫之下无法动弹。加害者的指尖灵巧，动作却散漫而粗暴，根本没有照顾他感觉的意思。魔物所说的“要付出的代价”，在此刻终于昭然若揭。

帕里喘着粗气，无意识地骂出了不少不堪入耳的脏话。其中有不少，都是他以为自己在神父生涯中早已遗忘的。显然，这也不会起到任何作用，但他宁愿咒骂，也不愿祷告。前者尚可发泄一下他胸臆之中的不满，后者却只会徒增笑料。

施暴者的情绪仿佛在他的叫骂声中愈发高涨了，动作幅度也随之变得更加粗暴。帕里不明所以地痛呼不断，几乎要把下嘴唇咬得鲜血淋漓。而他要是和这魔鬼共享视觉，就会明白极其浅显的原因：褪下了神父衣着的他，仿佛也同时褪去了那一光鲜圣洁的表层。他的身躯精壮，接受神学教育时受的戒鞭在脊背上留下了斑驳的浅痕，使他不仅不再像是神的使者，而更像是溺于自暴自弃的罪人。

疼痛总有麻痹的时候，在帕里即将抵达这个临界点时，路奇却抽出了手指，施舍般地留下分秒的平静。

这是结束了吗。

帕里在这短暂的时刻中放空了大脑，仿佛只要不再进行思考就能够回避已经发生的一连串事情。更加冰冷，更加坚硬，也更加庞大的东西恰在此时趁虚而入，彻底地将他的身体撕扯开来，留下一个供魔物随意入侵的缺口。

不似人类的哀鸣声从他的喉咙里升起，不过数秒却又转成了一片寂静。路奇夺去了帕里的声音，为的是更好地享受这一比胜利还要甘美的状况。他的脸上没有什么表情，眼睛不再像是伪装成商人时一样带着笑意，只剩下全然的残酷。

他细细地审视在他胯下的肉躯，名为帕里的凡人，手掌扣紧了限制住帕里手部动作的绳结，像在扯着马的缰绳。他把自己埋进温热湿软的穴肉之中，在血腥的气味之中动作更显粗暴。他以为自己已经满足了身为血族的需求，借由那三名女性的血液。交媾之中，他的尖牙却又再次显出了形状。

能令他产生冲动的事情本就很少，在他经历了成百上千年后更是如此。他不记得上一次有这种感觉是什么时候，而那时的自己又作出了什么决断，但这一次，他决意遵从本能。

他稍稍俯下身体，锐利的牙齿轻而易举地洞穿了帕里的颈部，逼出身下人又一阵濒临崩溃般的抽搐。那比他的想象还要甜美，他却只是浅尝辄止，重新直起了身体。

他一向懂得忍耐，特别是这忍耐能带给他更多趣味的时候。一名血族的神父，这是前所未有的，会有前所未有的命运轨迹，也自然能够激起他前所未有的兴趣和好奇。

“你要求我交出路奇，神父。但你知道吗，在你还没付出代价的时候，他就已然在你身边。”

帕里已经失去了意识，只剩下本能的反应，无法听到路奇的喃喃低语。路奇却也不在意，他继续着暴行，继续摆弄帕里的身体，不知休止。

这个夜晚对帕里来说，仿佛漫长得没有终结。他断断续续地恢复清醒，却又被浪潮般的强烈感官逼进昏迷之中。一双血红的眼睛始终黏着在他的身上，饱尝他渗出的每一滴如蜜般的痛苦煎熬。


	5. Chapter 5

当帕里醒来时，他躺在自己的卧室里，被子盖得严严实实。昨晚混乱而不堪的场面大概只是一场噩梦，多么荒诞，其中的某些画面甚至都让他产生了渎神的感觉。

他因为喉咙干渴而呻吟了一声，再迅速地从床上坐起来，去取书桌上的水。一杯水下肚，他的焦渴并没有被抚慰，而是随着液体的流动而更加强烈地炙烤着他的咽部。

帕里一面理了理蓬乱的头发，一面再给自己倒了一杯水。他起床的时间没有异常，一如既往，依从于教会指定的严格时间表。他察觉到有什么不太对劲，却说不上来，便苦恼地稍稍皱起了眉头。第二杯水也没能够起到它应有的作用。自从完成了神官的身体素质练习之后，他就少有病痛，这一异常让他开始怀疑，他可能患上了感冒。

教堂行早祷的时分要到了，他是这一仪式的主持，自然要比其他人都到得早一些。没有能够验证他猜疑的时间，他也暂时没有想到验证的方法。若是沉溺在这不着边际的疑心之中，应做的事情就会被耽搁。而且，昨晚路奇的突然失踪，也使他分外在意。他说不清那是噩梦的一部分，还是他噩梦的原因。恶魔的手可能已经探进了教堂之中，他从未见过能够抵抗光明力量挟制的魔族，这一次是他神官生涯的首次。

他没有找到自己的礼袍，遂伸手去拉窗帘，拉得大开，让外头汹涌的日光淹没他的身形。一丝尖锐的刺痛感劈开了他，自眉心始，一直到脚尖。隐约的疼痛洞穿了他的身体，也使他喉咙里的干渴更为剧烈。

该不会不是感冒，而是发烧吧。

帕里抵抗着这种刺痛，顽强地在房间里找起了衣物。不一会儿，他才从房间的各个角落里翻找出一套齐全的牧首服饰。为了凑这一套仪式用服，他找遍了房间里的每个能藏东西的地方，他常穿的那一件却不见了踪影。昨晚的梦的片段又浮现在了他的脑海之中，使他随性的五官轮廓现出一分蛮野的愤怒。

他遁进阴影之中整理衣物，他本能地察觉到了这会减轻他发烧的症状，而这确实也是行之有效的办法。他的身体没有那么疼痛了，虽然喉咙里的干渴一成不变。

即便他已经以最快的速度处理完了晨间的琐事，他抵达礼拜堂的时间还是较平日晚了不少。恶魔的确能够搅乱人的心智，把人的精神状态弄得一塌糊涂。即便是意志顽强的神职人员，在高等恶魔的手段之下，也很有可能身心动摇。

现在帕里可算知道了，为什么他的神学校每年都会专门开辟讲述恶魔和教会种种秘事的史学课程了。当时的他有几分少年心性，还只把那些故事当是有趣的故事和传奇，虽然在教授提问时会装出一副小大人般的正经态度，心里却对这门课程不以为然。

他在心里叹了口气，快步上前，迎上教会的诸位兄弟姐妹时脸上又带上了笑容。

七水大教堂结构复杂，外观精巧而繁琐，但内部却宽敞而采光充足。两种截然不同的观感巧妙地融合在一起，造就了人人惊叹的对主的礼赞。即便是最为野蛮的异教徒，看见这壮丽的建筑，也必定会心醉神迷地拜倒在主的光辉之下。

今日天气晴朗，连绵的阳光有如浪潮，浸没每一道造型庄严的廊柱，洁白的光照填满了礼拜堂，也自然而然地填满了诸位教会成员的心。他们沉浸在自己的思绪之中，已经进入到了早祷的状态，静静地对主诉说心中的诚敬，只等帕里登上讲经台，发表本日的训诫后，便会开始集体的祷告。

没有人望向帕里的方向，因此也没有人能够发现他的异常。本是熟悉的行道，本是自由生长的环境，这短短的十余米，帕里却走得举步维艰。普照众人的光，也同等地照耀在他的身上。但一丝尖锐的痛楚却从他的心口处蔓延到了全身，甚至随着他接近圣坛而愈演愈烈。

圣坛上方悬挂着装饰华丽的十字架，双掌被铁钉洞穿的主之子头颅稍稍向下倾斜，悲悯的目光投射到了他的身体上。帕里习以为常地瞻望，雷霆般的剧痛却降临于他，使他的身形险些显现出摇摇欲坠的迹象。十二万分的专注和忍耐，才使得他维持了表面上的平静和体面。

他今天准备的发言与抵御恶魔的侵袭有关，有感于周末发生的事情，也出于对那个未曾露面的魔族的警戒。他尝试给自己施加扩大音量的神术，却发现自己已经不能够动用神圣的力量，而只能够保持神智的清醒，提高了音调进行宣讲。豆大的汗珠没入他的金发间，类似坚毅的神色长久地在他的面容上盘桓，使教会里的诸人赞叹，却没有人辨认出这是痛楚的一种体现。

帕里以一段祷文作为宣讲的结束，他的声音已略有些沙哑，其中虔诚的意味却仿佛丝毫未改。

_ 我的主啊！我藉着你的爱子，感谢你。因你昨夜保护我没有遇见甚么灾害危险。还祈求你今日仍然保护我，不陷在罪与任何凶恶里；使我一切行为与生活，都蒙你的喜悦。因我将我自己，我的身体、灵魂和一切，都交托在你手里。愿你的圣天使与我同在，使那恶敌没有权力辖制我。阿门。* _

早祷结束后，七水的牧首匆匆离开了礼拜堂。众人都已经习惯了牧首繁忙的日程，在简单的倾谈后散去，各做各的了。

这是教会里再正常不过的一天。

数小时后，负责接待路奇的修女被请到了牧首的书房，汇报情况。一向待人亲切的帕里坐在书桌的后头，身后的窗帘半掩着，房间里光线不足，只能大致看出神色是凝重的。

她问帕里因何事烦心，而帕里简略地讲述了一下高等魔物可能正在王国内潜逃的事情，请求她要诸位姐妹提高戒心，不要放过生活中的种种异常。

她恭敬地点一点头，应下了。不用帕里开口，她就开始讲述起了路奇今天的异状。也许是路奇的情况太过引人注目，即便帕里不把她叫来，她也打算在午餐时分同他商讨，在听闻魔祟的异动之后，更感到有汇报的必要了。

路奇今天一整天都在房间里的床上躺着，呼吸均匀，但是却没有半点醒转的迹象。即便是修女再三地呼唤，或是摇晃他的身体，也没有半点醒转的征兆。

帕里沉默了半晌，再问：“还有别的吗？像是异常的伤口，梦呓，或是激烈的肢体动作。”

“没有了，他就只是睡着，脸色也没有什么不同，可能是力竭了吧。”修女仔细地想了一阵，谨慎地回答道。

“先去做你要做的事情吧，我的姐妹。”

“是，那我就先告退了。若是再发生了什么情况，我再来向您汇报。”

修女静静地掩上了大门，退出了房间，重新回到独处状态的帕里脸一下子沉了下来。他再把窗帘拉得严实一些，从书桌底下的柜子里取出了方才一直在查阅的魔族研究典籍。

书本翻开到了血族的那一页，而帕里也在上头折页做了标记。是前些天他听闻惨剧发生后做的资料搜集，此时此刻的他却只是把书摊开了，放到书面上，而并不去看。上面的字他都记得一清二楚，但没有什么比亲身经历更能让人体会到文字描述的种种迹象。

当那一段祷文发自他口时，他本能般地感到了不屑和不信任。仿佛能使身躯分崩离析的力量从那词与句中迸发而出，也没有能够使他的轻蔑之情退却分毫。 _ 蔑神是恶魔的天性。 _ 而再联系今天早上的焦渴、隐痛，他已经足够明白。

他明白现在的自己是什么，也明白了昨晚的事情并非虚妄，那一个吸血鬼耍了一些小花招来模糊他的记忆。这却是他唯一感到些许安慰的地方，不记得正好，他也不愿记得。但从耻辱中生出的恨却不会有半点逊色，他的复仇势在必行。

他也清楚，能够在教堂和光照中自如行走、只受到少量挟制的吸血鬼，无疑在这一种族中地位崇高，力量超凡。他现在肯定属于高阶吸血鬼，虽然还不能确定具体的阶层。但再强的身体也无济于事，吸血鬼不能令眷族转化成能力超越其本身的存在。在随性地把帕里摆进魔界的阵营后，罪魁祸首再给他套上了名为阶级差异的枷锁。

他必须尽快找到罪魁祸首，并且将其杀死。这是唯一解除吸血鬼的单方面转化的办法。教会曾是他的庇护之所，现在却随时会将他置于死地。若是在解决这个大麻烦之前，就被旁人看穿、揭发，他就会万劫不复，更别提什么复仇。

帕里站起来，在昏暗的房间里踱了几圈步，最终停在一个陈旧的带锁铁箱前。

他从贴身的口袋里取出了一枚精巧复杂的小钥匙，打开了它。一对纯银铸造的长刀交错着摆放在暗红的绸缎上头，这是当时他送给自己的毕业礼物，作为最后的应急武器。

他的手指轻轻碰过刀背上镌刻的符文，隐痛就已经潜进他的手臂。看来即便是从力量强大的魔族的角度来看，这也是把好武器。

他带着怒气凝视这对刀刃，像野兽在打量自己被拔下的利齿。十余年来，将自己的生活和尊严依托在神官的身份后，他首次被迫回到了原始的状态，回到弱肉强食的贫民窟当中。

  
  
  


*摘录自日用祷文。


	6. Chapter 6

晚饭时分，少数几个察觉到他们的牧首情绪似有不对劲的教会成员，不无欣慰地察觉到帕里已经恢复到了往常的状态，甚至情绪还显得有些许高亢。他同几位修士坐在一块，谈论一些关于教会管理的琐事，以及他的日常见闻，不仅他本人面上带着富有感染力的笑容，连最为古板的老修士也禁不住在他的妙语连珠下露出几分笑意。

也许是一项困扰他已久的难题已经解决了，也许他想到了如何应对高等魔物来袭的对应办法。收容了路奇的七水教会首当其冲，恶魔从来不会放过没有坠入地狱的猎物，而负责七水教会管理的光莱教会也会受到相应的波及。

帕里不仅是一位好牧首，而且还有未被消磨的正义之心。前些日子里，他作下的决定不能不说是莽撞的，大概也给他本人和冰山带来了不少麻烦，教会里便隐约流传起了一些令人不安的言论。

幸好他们的牧首已经回到了正轨上，甚至比以前还让人能够放心。以往的帕里基本就是照着冰山的范本来行动，看不出多少私人的情绪。今晚，在众人的围绕下，帕里却火热得都有些莫名了，仿佛有充沛而源源不断的活力从他的身体中涌出。大部分人将这看成是魔物的讯息刺激了他，使他燃起了除魔的热情。也许比起管理教会的牧首，这位能力过人的年轻人更适合去教会的审判队，即便他师承冰山。

帕里很快地习惯了疼痛，就像是以前，他习惯饥馑、习惯没有尊严的生活一样。即便他把那一对威力强大的银质刀具背负在身，而痛楚持续地灼烧着他的脊椎，他的神色、他在他人面前的反应也没有受到太大的影响。

只花了下午短短的数小时，他就从状态当中调整了出来。不知道该说这是因为他吸血鬼的血统过于强大，还是他尚未遗忘当年在贫民窟中幸存的种种办法和窍门。不管是哪一样，若不是他现在处在这样的境况之中，他都不想要。为了过上轻松而富足的生活，为了追随冰山的脚步，他已经在这十余年间付出了许多。只要事情尚有一丝转机，他都会紧盯不放。

他以一个礼节性的笑容结束了餐后的会话，独自回到了夜晚昏暗的长廊当中。他在其间徘徊，漫步庭中，借夜晚的荫凉得到些许舒缓。

昨晚，他惊醒的时分虽然不是正好在交班的时候，却也没有相差多久。因此，那个魔鬼就只有一小段自如活动的时间。在这短短几分钟里，它带走了路奇，并且轻车熟路地逃向了市政公园。

恶魔有超越凡人的感官，能够自如地在教会的追捕中找到各种逃脱的法门。作为一个高等恶魔，它的感官当然会把它指引向那条河——这和帕里当时的推断完全一致，出自于帕里天赋般的除魔直觉，却也是他厄运的来源。

想到这里，帕里捏紧了拳头，指甲几乎都要嵌进掌心里。

与昨夜同样柔和的月光笼罩在他的金发上，使他的轮廓蒙上了黯淡的光泽。

但有一点，有一个能够帮助他找出恶魔的关键之处：即便这个恶魔能够察觉到受害者路奇的气息，以七水教堂的建筑架构复杂度，想要在数分钟内找出路奇也不能不说是一种难事。除非它潜入了教堂的内部，行凶前作了相应的准备。而且从他的实际耗时来看，很有可能不止一次。

只要与教堂产生了一定程度的联系，就一定会留下蛛丝马迹。

而这也正是帕里在晚饭时间与同僚热情攀谈的原因。他素日里只是个亲切尽职的牧首，说能够完全体恤关心教会里的其他人员，对他来说属于过誉。可他也在十余年的相处和工作中，熟悉了教会里面的修士和修女。若是恶魔是从这些人身上下手的，他轻而易举地就能够掌握线索。

但没有。

他身为牧首掌握的信息告诉他没有，而他作为吸血鬼眷族的感应也告诉他没有。想要找到关于罪魁祸首的线索，就只能从别的地方下手了。

次日，一向勤勉的牧首亲自开展了全教会范围的清洁和整理。这虽然是教会的例行活动，为了保持教会的洁净，不仅是居住环境的卫生，更有光明力量的顺畅流动，但路奇的提议比七水教会的每月的规定时间提前了十余天。

然而，只要稍微考虑一下近期七水教会面临的危机，就会明白帕里的提议是合情合理的，甚至是众人在冲击来临之前必须完成的事项。教堂，作为光明力量主要的象征和源泉之一，却也不会无条件无限度地为所有信徒提供庇护。比起真正的神迹，它更是一项人造物，是诸人共同维护的信仰核心。完备的修缮和修整能够使它起到最大的效力，增幅神圣的力量，同时也将邪恶摒除于外。

短短一上午，帕里就找出了教会里大部分凝涩的力量节点，引来众人的赞叹。他以一贯的亲切笑容应对，笑意却不达眼底。作为魔族，想要找到光明力量效力微弱之处，就像是呼吸一样自然。他对场域的感应比先前敏感了数倍，呈现在众人面前的成果，还是他放缓了许多、漫不经心地找出来的。

可无论他找了多少地方，都还是没有得到分毫线索。即便他在开始前，就隐约知道会是这样的结局。但每每抵达下一处，毫无收获的事实还是像在提醒他——你无法战胜一个力量远超于你的恶魔。

他匆匆走进通往书房的回廊，在疾走中平息怒火。随着光明力量循环的修复，他身躯所承受的禁制也愈发严重，伴随着隐隐的钝痛，晕眩感在他的每个动作中回旋。

在走廊的尽头，一道焦急而欣喜的声音叫停了他的动作。他猛地停了下来，这才意识到自己险些撞在了修女的身上。

“路奇醒了，阁下。他的神智虽未清醒，但已经能够完成简单的起居和饮食。”

“太好了。多谢你的知会，过一阵子，我会亲自去看望他。” 

帕里草草地完成了剩下的检查工作，赶往了路奇的寝室。他怀着询问线索的意图而去，收获无几。路奇虽然能够进行简短的日常对话，却不能够记起那天晚上一星半点的信息。更深的无力感侵袭了帕里的心灵，目前为止，他没有任何一样能够支撑起猜想的线索，甚至并不清楚该作何等猜想。

他没有对路奇的表现失望，作为一介凡人，能够从高强的恶魔手中全身而退就已经是一件了不起的事情。倒不如说，路奇的安然无恙，对他来说是一线隐晦的希望。自从那一天，路奇同他坦白了发生在自己身上的灾祸，他们就已然站在了同一战线。

他站在门边，在静谧中观察路奇的身体状况，得出对方没有受到任何肉体上的伤害、精神也在缓慢恢复的结论后，松了口气，礼貌地请辞了。即便他会在路奇的房间里停留，寻求些许微不足道的寄托，他却不会长时间地逗留。求生的焦渴时时刻刻啃咬着他的心，要他非找出一条出路不可。

昏暗的房间里，路奇透过虚掩着的门定定地望向帕里的背影，苍白的脸上酝酿着玩味。

在之后的几天里，帕里整理起了教会的内部资料，包括近期的访客记录、信众的委托信息以及教会人员的家庭背景。他试图从庞杂的资料中剥离出一条细微的线，却屡屡因记载过于繁多而受挫。他把成箱成箱的资料搬到书房，在公务的闲暇间仔细阅读。

他仿佛仍然是那个尽职的牧首，甚至因为工作刻苦而更受称赞。即便对他本人来说，这些刻苦勤勉的部分只像是浇在烈火上的滚油，更旺盛地催生起了他内心深处的绝望。

没有，空无一物。冰山那一边也没有传来半点信息，只是有隐约的传闻，说冰山正在外省和教会的审判队完成一项重要的任务。

他搬来一箱箱的资料，又原封不动地搬回去，面对他人时已经险些掩饰不住内心的情绪。而在他数不清多少次的时候，他撞见了管理图书室的修女。她知晓帕里与路奇之间的联系，便假借送书之名，要他们的牧首跑腿到路奇的房间，从繁重的事务中缓一缓劲。

帕里接过了修女手中的书籍和一张附带的借书单，比对着看了几眼。一路上，他心想着要再次询问，看看路奇有没有记起些重要的事情，看见路奇的房间里空无一人时难免有些泄气。

他把书放在路奇的书桌上，打算等路奇一阵，便百无聊赖地再次翻看起了路奇借阅的书籍。

而当他的手指触碰到路奇书垛中的某一本后，他的神色略有些不可置信。强烈的刺痛钻进了他的指尖，完全不同于其他藏书带来的隐痛。他慌乱地将它抽出，捧着它就像是捧着一团熊熊燃烧的火焰，他的动作却不见分毫颤抖。

这本书他见过，它本是冰山的珍爱，由冰山在早年的历险和战斗中寻回，填补了教会理学中关键的一环。

这本书不在路奇的借书清单上，也不可能在，这是七水教堂的内部书籍，需要牧首及以上的权限。

帕里愣怔着，双手像是全然感觉不到疼痛。谎言的分量、真相的不堪，这两样正是长久震撼着他心灵的感触。

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

礼拜日的夜晚，牧首书房，帕里正面朝书桌，壁炉的火苗烘热了整个房间。

他把面前已经处理完的文书摆到一旁，从上了锁的抽屉里取出了冰山派亲信送到的密信。

在这数年之间，冰山也会有繁务缠身、无法前来的时候，而这偶然的数次，无一不是行省教会内部斗争激烈的时候。表面上这就只是一次普通的出省公干，还有审判队相陪，安全无忧，冰山实际的遭遇却可能比这托辞要凶险得多。

在信件中，冰山遣词是一贯的诙谐幽默，附赠一些有用的情报或者小物件，还会让帕里代自己向教会里的一些朋友问好，仿佛他面前的腥风血雨都没什么大不了的。即便如此，过去的几次，帕里也总会担忧不已。

他握着拆信刀，齐整地将来信打开，迅速地浏览了一遍信件。这一次，冰山着重提出了邻省的教会里有相当的猫腻，而身旁跟随的审判队也并非行省委派，而是直接来自于中央。他可被那班人的特权压制了不少，没办法按照最有效的方法调查谜团，给帕里一个确切的答案。

即便在人家的势力范围当中，冰山也还是能讽刺地点评中央审判队的行事。光这一点就足够让帕里在隐约的敬意中放下心来。信末，冰山说他想到了扭转调查方向的好办法，但先暂且卖个关子，等他回归本省教会，完成了相应的裁决，前来七水教堂的时候再亲自说明。帕里咧嘴一笑，面上却有些出神。

冰山再怎么料事如神，可能也不会想到，他在惨案发生的地方一面和同僚斗智斗勇、一面追查真相的同时，他的弟子就已经和高阶恶魔打过不止一个照面，甚至到了即将沦落的地步。

好在帕里的转化并不完整，好在他已经找到了发现了恶魔的所在。这一次，恐怕在冰山找到线索之前，他就能够解决问题的根源，同冰山说一个曲折离奇、惊险万分的故事。他向来受冰山庇护，却没有想到还有能够回报的一天，而且还来得这样快。

他身处教堂之中，且身为牧首，自然能够充分利用主场的优势。从各方面的典籍对吸血鬼的介绍来看，吸血鬼进食前处在最虚弱的状态，只要及时拦截那个高等魔物，配合着教会里同僚的帮助，理应能够将它击杀。

除非是真祖级别的吸血鬼。

但这又怎么可能？帕里接受的所有教育都在宣扬同一个事实，自从上一次光暗战争后，最高等级的魔物就已经被尽数歼灭，人间得以回归平静和光明的照拂之下。血族真祖，这是一个和火龙一样荒诞无稽的词汇。

他默默地在心里排演数日后施行的计划，沉浸在手刃仇敌的痴想当中。他不再过心惊肉跳的生活，不再需要步步为营。这些本是他在贫民窟习以为常的事情，但在他已经抛弃本有的身世后，却显得分外难熬。

在他每一种规划当中，他都下意识地把他的敌手看作一个卑劣的吸血鬼，而不是曾经深深撼动了他心灵的罗布·路奇。他不愿意用等号连结这两个概念，正如他不愿意承认自己被蒙蔽、被欺瞒，甚至引狼入室。仿佛这样，他就可以离更深层次的耻辱远一些，使那些受到了影响的部分消失的无影无踪。

一阵寒流倏忽流进了宁静的室内，将帕里面前摊开的信纸卷进了壁炉，使他如梦初醒地站起身来。他把手伸进动摇的焰火之中，只夺出半片边缘带着焦黑的纸张。比起神圣力量的烧灼，这种程度的疼痛对他来说已经算是小事，其中蕴含的不祥却使他打了个冷颤。

信的最后一行上写着冰山例行的问候语：愿神给予你力量。

但愿，我也但愿是这样啊，老师。

接下来的数日过得浑浑噩噩，好似躺在泥浆里头打滚，却又眨眼就过了。帕里曾经担心，装作丧失清醒头脑的魔物会装作恢复，假意向他提供相应的情报，要和他会面，从而观察他是否看穿了魔物的诡计。这件事情却并没有发生，魔物满足于浑沌的、不被教会人员所打扰的状态。

魔物狩猎的夜晚，或者是只有两趟巡夜人员的夜晚，帕里召集了自己在教会中培养的精锐战斗人员和亲信，率先将路奇的房间包围。虽然有人数的优势，帕里却也安排得谨慎而小心。包围圈并不会和路奇展开战斗，而是通过佯战将路奇引导至教会的主礼堂，在主的力量最为强盛的地点进行最终的围歼。

帕里在祭坛处凝神等待，他稍稍合上了双目，以听觉查探。

杂乱无章的脚步声逐渐停息，而只剩下了唯一一个清晰可闻的足音，隐隐的血腥味飘散到了帕里的鼻端，使他的犬齿第一次狰狞地化作了尖锐细长的形状。

他骤然睁开了双眼。

只见一身黑衣的路奇现身于主力堂的入口，姿态从容，身上没有沾染半点血液的铁腥味道，凝视向帕里的双目却已经尽染猩红。

这和帕里的设想完全不同。

他派遣去诱击路奇的人员，也许已经昏迷了，也许已经全部命丧路奇之手。无论是哪一种猜想，对他来说都是极大的不利。他从一开始就错估了路奇的真正实力，侥幸地认为那耻辱的一夜只是自己一时疏忽，就此失去了主要的助力和优势。

他不知道路奇是理应灭绝的血族真祖。

“我本来以为要到了城镇里才能够得到足够的血液，看来我这一次还是得感谢你。”

路奇的声音悠然传到了帕里的耳中，使后者不受控制般地双目赤红。光是受到路奇的挑衅，他就已经本能地遵循了吸血鬼的防御本能，进入了御敌的姿态。而路奇轻声说出的那一个昵称，更是让他的牙关咬得咯咯作响。

“神父。”

帕里稍缓过劲后，惊愕地发觉自己已经被彻底的黑暗包围在内，一如那个屈辱的夜晚。

路奇甚至不需要靠近，就向他施加了绝对的影响。他的意识仍然留存在清醒之中，但他的身体已经不听他的使唤。在一股无形的、不可违逆的力道之下，他的双膝缓缓下沉，关节处的骨骼与坚硬的大理石地板相碰，发出沉闷的震动声。

他向路奇下跪了。

帕里的神色一半是茫然，另一半则是更为激化的愤怒，他全身上下的肌肉都绷得紧紧，显露出起伏的线条，额角处甚至有隐约的青筋。一个柔和暧昧的声音侵入了他的意识，在这极度耻辱的姿态中说服他，要他向路奇臣服，要他听命于转化了他血脉的长亲，得到长亲的赋予，从而在身体之中培育出能够适应黑暗世界生活的一切能力。

路奇仍然站在入口处，黑夜在他的背后更显深邃。他居高临下地打量帕里的神色，在血族之中，接受初拥的个体无法违逆自己的长亲，随着转化完成，绝大部分都会变成在长亲面前唯命是从的傀儡。

他不知道帕里迅速查出他身份的手段，但他也不需要知道，在绝对的力量面前，区区一个省会城市的教会根本就算不上什么。也许是他的疏忽给予了帕里查探真相的机会，支撑着这份高傲的绝对实力却没有把任何获胜的可能性留给帕里。

路奇扬起下颚示意，帕里受控的身形便缓慢地向他靠近，其中的挣扎之态已经渐弱。本以为帕里能够带来什么惊喜的路奇难免轻轻叹了一口气，决定把今晚定为最后的盛宴，享用之后便诛杀帕里，继续销声匿迹的生活。

不过数十米的距离，帕里已然来到了路奇的跟前，脑袋垂落着，看不清掩藏在黑暗中的表情，但姿态已经尽显颓靡。

路奇向他伸出了手，却并非为了迎接，尖锐的指爪转瞬之间便撕裂了帕里严实的神父袍，无数碎布散落四周，帕里饱经训练的身形因而显露无遗。

在路奇意兴阑珊之时，帕里却倏忽动了。他向后屈臂，利落地抽出银色的双刃，用还在颤抖着的手掌紧握刀柄，一刀格挡，而另一刀哧地刺入了路奇的心脏位置。路奇静止的身形晃了一晃，流出的并不是血，而是漆黑黏稠的浆液，帕里紧盯着那处创口，眼神中充满快意。

“你没想到这个吧，路奇。”

帕里再把刀刃往深处送去，彻底洞穿了路奇的心口位置。他专注于置路奇于死地，说话也带着轻微的颤音。在路奇强硬的操控下悖逆比他想的还要难上那么一点，因此没有留意到路奇从容不改的神色。

“我确实没有想到，神父，我没有想到你的求生意志如此强盛，强得令我本有的计划为此更改。”

路奇稍稍抬起手臂，托起了帕里的下颌，满意地将帕里面容上惊恐和震怒交替的神色看了个一清二楚。那些黑色的浆液缓缓倒流，包裹住了帕里手里的银刃，甚至有向帕里蔓延的趋势，使他在慌神间松开了武器。

“你还可以更强。但首先，你要学会屈服于我。”

路奇随意地将帕里的手臂制住，震开了另一柄银刀。能够伤害他的武器只会是纯银，而一个甚至没有转化完全的血族能够抵御它，甚至用它作为武器刺杀长亲，实在少有。

他开始有些好奇了，挨过银刀加身的痛苦、抵抗了长亲的驱使后，帕里是否还能承受更多。而毋庸置疑，他正是往这即将崩坏的细弦上加注的那一位。

路奇俯下了上半身，在主的目光所及之处，在十字架之下，再一次地撕扯开了帕里，使帕里的躯体为他所用。


	8. Chapter 8

痛苦，耻辱，失落，茫然，以及一切的挣扎越过了终点、迎来结局的释然。

甚至在帕里还没有醒来之前，甚至在他零散不成故事的迷梦之中，这些情绪就已经渗透到了他的大脑深处。

远处嘈杂的人声唤醒了他，使他惊慌地坐起，查探自己的状态和四下的环境。这一次，路奇没有把他送回到房间，而他身上也不再穿着整洁的神父服，而是一身染血的黑袍。即便血族的复原力一如既往地优秀，没有给他留下半点粗暴性事中的后遗症，在清晨微冷的阵风之中，他还是打起了寒战。

帕里跪坐在教会的主礼堂中央，两把明亮的银刃散落在身旁，倒映出朝阳的光线。他收回了他最后的武器，缓缓站起身来。在距离他不远的地方，有一行鲜血写就的大字。他随意瞥了一眼，却因此而愣在了原地，瞳孔急骤缩小。

_ 杀人凶手。 _

无需猜测他就已经知道了，写这行字的只会是路奇，已经不在主礼堂也不在教堂客房之中的路奇。他感觉天旋地转，却仍然顽强地站稳了身体。

主礼堂的中央过道铺着厚重而华贵的红色织毯，从祭台一直延伸到入口处的台阶上。帕里极目望去，却发现长毯在末端处似有延伸，数个七零八落的块状物静静地安置在两旁。他再定睛细看，只觉得胃袋像是被狠狠地擂了一拳——那是他下属的尸块。

他拖拽着脚步向主礼堂的出口方向前行，而种种杂音也更加喧闹。终于在某一个时刻，在他以为自己能够从惨剧的现场离开，从而逃脱时，众人的声音如海浪一般将他团团包围。

“……你们看！”

“帕里神父？”

“牧首大人这是…啊！”

帕里缓缓停下脚步，抬起面庞，望向了众人。他的同僚今天看他的目光都怪异非常，让他感觉他不再是他。他刚想开口询问为什么所有人都聚集在这里，人群中一位眼尖的修女却在此时放声尖叫了起来，将原本只停留在困惑和震惊的众人的情绪驱向恐慌。

帕里的眼睛猩红，在阳光下是透亮浓郁的红色，使他线条刚毅的面庞染上了妖异的气息。而在他的唇边，一对尖牙稍稍露在了外头。这是在强大魔族面前的应激反应，因路奇的煽动而起，却被此时的众人清清楚楚地看在了眼里。

即便是再迟钝的人，也应该反应过来了。他们的牧首已经是血族中的一员，彻头彻尾，甚至很有可能对他原来的下属和同事犯下了无法饶恕的惨烈罪行。死一样的寂静弥漫在人群之中，书写在帕里不远处的血色短语渐渐传播开去，化作震怒的眼神，化作凄厉的声讨。

——“杀人凶手！”

至此，路奇刻意写下这行文字的用意已经昭然若揭。即便路奇不在帕里的视线范围内，帕里也心里也很清楚，路奇正在某个能够看见他的地方，轻而易举地品味他的挣扎，他鲜血淋漓的心。

帕里仓惶地环视四周，终于如梦初醒般地向外奔逃，冲破了人群。一向爱戴他，尊敬他，为他马首是瞻的众人惊叫着躲避开去，像躲避瘟疫一样让出开阔的通路。他就这样逃跑了，狼狈地离开生活了十数年的地方，就此和光明敞亮的神职生涯告别。

他知道他没有退路了，他也没有回去的办法。教会里的众人不一会儿就会按照除魔条例中的规定请求审判队介入，调查凶案发生的过程，并且对他下达追捕令——无论他是否是血案的真凶，教堂一旦发现了魔族，就断没有不彻底清除的道理。束手就擒或许还能以相对体面的方式死去，或许还能够有一座遣词冠冕堂皇的墓碑，而冰山的名声也不会被拖累。

但是他想活下来。

所以，他一路狂奔，将主礼堂的混乱抛得远远。即便是在这种时候，他的求生欲和审时度势的本领仍然在冷静地指点他，要他跑到马厩，骑马能够逃跑成功的几率会大得多。他短暂地感到了对自己的痛恨，经历了十余年的神学熏陶，他仍然学不会高尚，更不要提敬神。很快地，他就扔下了这些多余的情绪，翻身上马，从教堂后方的隐蔽出入口逃进了市政园林公园。

幸亏现在不是周末，也不是傍晚时分、晚饭过后，公园里面没有多少人。帕里特意挑选了偏僻的小道，迂回地前往七水之都的西北门，一旦逃出城门，他就没有那么多的后顾之忧了。不用再担心冰山的名声，不用再担心这座抚育他的城市因为他的原因而被路奇波及，更不用担心自己为了逃亡而伤害到那些亲切的人们。

一路无人，帕里也放松了些许警惕，转而开始思索日后的打算。他走得仓促，没来得及带走任何的私产。他遵循冰山的意愿和教导，过着清廉的生活，但出于未雨绸缪的考虑，他还是准备了相当的应急财产。从一开始他就没有想到，自己会在一夜之间被逼到这种程度。他身上还残留了几个防身用的、未激发的圣物，若是找个偏僻的地方进行兜售也能获得不不少的财富。至于这是不是渎神，他已经没有了考虑的余地。

只要再穿过前方的桥梁，就能离开园林公园，来到城市的西北门。他把马缰扯得紧一些，大腿紧紧夹在鞍上，打算一鼓作气越过面前最后的阻碍。

小桥的另一端近在眼前，他的心情终于稍有放松。但在此时，家庭模样的一行人突然出现在了他的面前，一边散步一边说笑。无论是哪一方都来不及避让，桥面年久失修而又太过狭窄，人以血肉之躯毕竟难以与马匹相抗衡，只听一声长嘶，一行人中的大半就已经被狂奔的马匹撞进湍急的河流当中。

剩下的人面露悲愤，可面对帕里马匹身上的教会印记时，竟是半个字也不敢说出。

一线生机就在前方，即便如此帕里也仍然退回到了桥柱边上，将马拴在一旁的栏杆，纵身跃入河水中救人。在很多的方面他可以欺骗自己，比如他得来不易的神职前途无关紧要，比如冰山一定能找到完美解决他这次事故、不受影响的办法，但他做不到见死不救。

血族的身体比他想象的还要好用许多。最初的那一日，他感到有如渊谷般的懊恼和痛恨，但随着时间过去，他竟然也有些习惯这一副身躯，甚至为它带来的便利而暗暗好奇。他不愿意这样，即便他以血族远大于常人的气力和运动能力，迅速地将落水的数人救起，运到了安全的岸边。

遇难者的家人跑来了岸边，为他们出行的轻率致歉，同时也感谢这位尊敬的神官愿意出手相救。帕里和煦地应过了，心里却发苦，背上沉重的刀刃传递出隐隐的钝痛。

远处传来了马蹄叩在石板路上的声响，与此同时传来的还有响亮而中气十足的下令声：“封闭公园，进行搜索！七水审判队必能抓捕邪祟之物。”

七水审判队在行省教会内的后盾是冰山的敌手，审判队长自然会好好款待莫名现出魔族之身并且酿成血案的前牧首，兼冰山的得意门生。

已经晚了吗。

还在跟帕里寒暄的一行人顿时噤了声，离看似神官的帕里近一些，再窃窃私语地说起了魔物的可怖，意在得到帕里的再一次庇护。普通平民碰到魔物，就只会是一种结局，而比一般神官亲切得多的帕里自然是他们的求助对象。

人声马声渐近，而帕里狠不下心去摆脱这一家人，更无法坦诚并不存在什么魔物，审判队在追捕的是他这个叛出的半血族。

_ 作为长亲，给小辈一些关照也是分内之事，对吧？ _

能够激起帕里无限痛恨的声音在此时响起了，下一秒，帕里就感觉到了一股强烈的吸引力。在这短短的一瞬间，他突然不能视物，也不能操控身体，仿佛只是浮游在一片无尽的虚空之中。

而在他恢复视觉的时候，他愣住了，并且发现自己对路奇的预估还是太过天真了——他和方才他救助的一家人被围困在西北门前不远处的广场高台，台下聚集的民众和神职人员都目瞪口呆地望着突然出现的他们。

“队长，找到了！帕里使用邪术在神圣的火祭台上现身了，还带着无辜的民众，应该是他的受害者。”

一名藏身于民众中的审判队员大声叫嚷起来，不一会儿，聚集在城市西北角的审判小队就聚集了起来，将广场完全封锁，并且传召了今天主持仪式的下级神官，进行商讨。

如果帕里在前一阵子提心吊胆的谋划间，记忆还没有失误。那今天在火祭台上发生的，应当是对邪教徒的净化及处刑。

审判队和下级神官的商讨渐近尾声，他们一致地对高台上的帕里投以敌视和不怀好意的眼神。看来那些邪教徒今天能逃过一劫了，用脚趾头想想都能知道，行刑的对象改成了他。但在这严酷的情况中，帕里面色不改，直到那阵冰冷的声音再度在他的心中响彻——

_ 杀戮吧，帕里神父。将与你同行的那数个无辜的人除去，不论手段，我将赐予你无尽的生命与力量。这是我给予你的试炼，是你成为我血亲的最后步骤。 _


	9. Chapter 9

来自路奇的低沉嗓音只在帕里的内心之中回响，即便无旁人听闻，也切实地震撼了帕里的心灵。仿佛有一道贯通天地的龙卷风在帕里的脑海横空出世，令他原本警惕得近乎绝望的神色也展露出了片刻茫然。

因帕里和那一家人出人意料的出场方式，高台下的看众原本寂静无声。但随着当日的主角，执掌净化仪式的牧师，宣布了更改处刑对象，而处刑对象正是帕里之时，喧闹之声顿然大作。即便这不是市中心，不在七水主教会的管辖之下，民众也多对帕里神父的名声有所听闻。

当一个全市公认的虔诚信徒，步道与驱魔都卓有声名的好人被审判队指证为邪祟时，出现在脑海里的第一个念头当然会是下意识的否定和反驳。审判队却仿佛对群众中隐约的疑虑有所预料，他们取出了数份文件，利用小型的扩音神迹，在人群中宣讲起了帕里的罪孽。

关于他最近可疑的行踪，夜间的出行，不知目的，也不知是去会见何人。关于他在修道院里异常的举动，成天藏在光线昏暗的书房里，安排教会的例常事务也常有疏忽。在讲演这些反常之处时，还不断穿插主教堂神职人员的举证书。

要用这几份文件完全毁掉帕里的名声，还显得不够，但审判队在组织材料时采用了相当耸人听闻的方式，意在煽动民众对邪恶力量根深蒂固的恐慌。不多时，广场上民众的窃窃私语就已然平息，只有审判队一板一眼的高声诵读还回旋在高台的上方。

帕里沉默地听着，在这一段被路奇强行转移到高台上的时间里，他没有轻举妄动。或许这是因为涉入其中的不仅仅只有他自己，还有在公园中偶遇的一家人。他无意于保护弱小，因为现在的他不知道自己能够是谁，身处何种处境，他甚至不能很好地想到自保的办法。

他记下了举证书的署名，有好一些，不乏平时对他态度恭恭敬敬的人。这无疑和冰山，和行省教会内部的派系斗争有关，他知道一部分，却不是全部。所以他并不能直接投入到对冰山有帮助的战役之中，所以他也有那么一点小小的能力，来判断哪些情报可能会帮到冰山的忙。冰山不会回来，他有他的缠斗；而被拯救过一次的，不能永远都抱着得到旁人拯救的侥幸。

急于求生的慌乱已经消失不见了，他的眼睛里只剩下一片澄澈的蓝色。在被逼迫到悬崖边缘时，他反而显得镇定，出乎任何人的意料，包括他自己，包括聒噪不停却没有得到半点回应的审判队，或许还包括路奇。

当你面前的道路最终只剩下一条时，你便不会首鼠两端。这甚至已经不是帕里的觉悟，而只是他的命运汇聚出的唯一可能性。他一直认为自己曾经沦落到了社会的底层，在冰山的帮助和诸般努力尝试后才摆脱了那种如影随形的窘迫——对一个没有双亲、社会地位也不见得高到哪里去的贫民，生活总是一种难以处理的尴尬和麻烦。

现在他知道了，对比起真正黑暗的侵袭，人族的千百种无奈都算不上是什么。从某个时候开始，从他拥有了超越人类的力量，以此为傲，却不能理解它背后真正意涵的时候开始，他的堕落便已有了预兆。他的心中缺乏敬畏，而也未曾想过真正地向他的主求助，十余年风平浪静的生活令他的眼睛辨认不清光与暗之间汹涌变换的边际。

审判队的宣讲已经渐近尾声，台下的民众也都寂静无声。也许一两句出自帕里之口的反驳会有助于当前的场面，但一旦他开口斥责，他就无法对这些曾经敬爱过他的人们解释自己为什么要逃跑，为什么要就此离开七水之都。而在那一连串无意义的长篇大论之中，也未曾提到帕里在黑暗世界中新获得的身份和能力。

要么就是审判队背后的一派有他们的考虑，要么就是审判队打算以此作为后着，在他试图反抗的时候打消他最后的希望。

若是前者，这一场面就还有挽回的可能。但要是后者，冰山的名誉就会受到毁灭性的打击，人们连带着也会开始怀疑冰山的身份，揣测将帕里领上黑暗之路的到底是谁。帕里承认自己有热爱冒险的天性，可他无论如何也不会拿这个当赌注。

他视野中微弱的那一点火光渐渐扩大，它颜色乳白，仿若来自太阳，明明广场空旷，四周凉风阵阵，却始终不见半点摇曳。曾是神父的帕里自然能够认出它，认出在某些特定仪式上担任主角的圣火。它固定在了下级神官的节杖上，正缓缓地移向易燃的高台。

帕里左右看了看，确认高台上只剩下他一个人时，嘴角不由得浮现出了奇异的笑意。审判队针对的只有他一人，因此方才和他一同传送到高台上的数人，已经从高台的后方离去了。无辜的人不必因此受到牵连，恐怕也是因为审判队觉得他比较难对付。一般情况下，按照审判队的一贯作风，涉及的的人员基本不会有多少好运。

他重新回到了自己，在圣火的光辉使他倍感刺痛时，清晰无疑地感受到了内心沉厚而激烈的情绪。是不是神父，是不是吸血鬼，能否享有安宁的生命，或是要在晦暗的夜晚度过余生，他都不在乎了。

无论路奇希望什么，希望在帕里身上看到什么，帕里都会竭力抗拒，哪怕是即将失去生命。路奇已经看得足够多，也足够久，甚至不必为自己的所作所为付出任何代价。只要能够挫败路奇的意愿，哪怕只是稍微那么一点，那其中都有复仇一般的快意。

渐近的光焰带来惊人的剧痛，帕里的下肢失去了感知。这比纯粹的日照还要难熬，没有想到的是，反而在成为邪祟之后，他对光明的力量才真正地有了认识。

他在自嘲中合上了双目，任由火光把他的面部轮廓照得通透。高台下又传来了窃窃私语的声音，这副模样的帕里非但不像是叛出教会的罪人，而更像是政治倾轧之下无辜的圣徒。即便到了这个时候，也没有半个人清楚他不作抵抗的缘由，更不会有人知情他内心深处的怀疑。

他等待灼烧感的到来，事到临头，那最关键的一刻仿佛拖曳到了无限长。

没有，没有任何。

一丝好奇终于打破了帕里心灵中无畏的平静，他睁开了双眼，因映照在他的视野中的景象，眼瞳骤然紧缩。路奇的脸，表情是一贯的冷漠，要是说在此时此刻多出了什么，那也是胜券在握的轻蔑。他低头看着帕里，不再有伪装时的亲近温和，也不再有半点玩弄的意味，这目光却使帕里从颈部到后背都悚然发麻。

无光的黑暗笼罩了他二人，帕里认出了这是路奇特有的领域。在这一方狭窄的空间里，就只存在着黑白红三种颜色——在帕里眼前的不仅路奇齐整熨帖的黑色礼服，更有路奇手腕上一道暗红的划口。

路奇没有给他多少震惊的时间，再一次的，在他的意识回到身体以前，他的躯干就擅自行动了起来。他再一次朝路奇行跪礼，以谦卑的姿态垂下头颅，嘴唇挨到了那一道弧形的口子边上。

这一次，他不知道自己还有多少抵抗的意愿。他的下半脸沐浴在血的芳香当中，这气味渗入他的灵魂，使他嵌进路奇腕间的齿间如没入沥青般难以动弹。一线冰冷的液体顺着他的咽喉流入了身体，一直以来无法缓解的焦渴霎时无影无踪。他的灵魂仿佛得到了死以外的解脱，飘飘然地离开了身体，浮在这一片黑暗的的半空之中。

他看不清路奇的表情，而只听见一句宣告：“我看中的东西，光明的主无法夺走，死亡也无法夺走。”

部分记载上说，血族完全转化需要数日，而部分亲历者的自述中描绘，那只像是一瞬间。七水教会的混乱、冰山是否会受到牵连、七水的民众现在又在怎么议论他。这一连串的杂念回到帕里的脑海中时，帕里本能地知道，这就是转化仪式的结束。

显然，路奇比他还要清楚他身上发生的变化。路奇比了个手势，他的领域缓缓绽开，一丝傍晚的微风拂到了他二人的面上。帕里装作浑然不觉，却稍稍拉开了眼帘，观察四周的景象。

路奇把他带去了七水之都乡郊的一座小镇子，而不是大陆的另一端。帕里顿时暗暗松了口气，看来路奇的瞬时移动也有一定的局限。

随即，他看准了时候，在路奇专注于合拢领域时，从路奇的斜后方逃出了领域笼罩的范围，只留下一道如箭矢般的身形。帕里冲破了那片密不透光的黑暗，转瞬之间便遁入了更远处的夜色之中。

路奇却站在原地，不去追索，甚至没有转身。他只冷笑，然后垂眸望一望手腕，本是伤口的地方已然合拢，却不能改变片刻前这里曾经渗出血液的事实。


	10. Chapter 10

数月间，七水之都的民众逐渐忘却了那一起轰动全市的事件。审判队当众指证牧首帕里背叛教会，却因为没有列出任何根本性的罪证而不了了之，及时赶回七水之都主持局面的冰山更是使事件被淡忘的速度加快了不少。主流普遍认为，这是行省教会内部斗争的副产物之一，而只要没有对日常的生活造成影响，他们就不会过度关注。

只是在每周的礼拜时，看见七水之都新上任的牧首，他们总会恍然发觉，即便事件已经结束，帕里没有回到他们当中去，仍然不知去向。

恐怕整个七水之都只有一个人知道，帕里曾经回到教会之中，且在事件发生后不久。

那时候，冰山刚回来不久，因为行省教会中的敌人和帕里留下的烂摊子而焦头烂额。他常常工作到深夜，甚至有好几晚借助于成瘾品的帮助。但或许使他破戒，不再能保持完美的私德的，并非是混乱的局面，而是不知去向的帕里。在交接文件的间隙，七水教会的神职人员时常看见他如追忆般地凝望着房间里摇曳不安的焰火。

在某一个晚上，晚得让冰山觉得现身在他面前的帕里只是一个记忆中走出的影像。冰山稍带讶异地望着一身黑衣的帕里，情感的冲击使他甚至没有意识到他面前的可能是一个不怀好意的、披着帕里样貌的闯入者。

帕里神态中的愧疚和思念之情分量十足，冰山不需要问任何问题，也不需要使用术式，就已经确认了帕里的身份。即便他还有些许在意帕里身上浓郁的黑暗气息，但一句亲近的打趣就已经自然而然地脱口而出：“你去地狱的另一端旅游了吗，帕里？”

帕里脸上的表情趋向开怀大笑，但他最终没有笑出声来。能够轻松把帕里逗乐的的话语似乎在此时此刻失去了效力，帕里像是被什么拖曳着从冰山的身边拉开了，苦涩在他的神色中沉淀。

“或许我确实是。”

数秒的寂静后，帕里这样补充道。

短暂的一个照面，足以使冰山看清现在的帕里。他本来以为将帕里描绘成吸血鬼是审判队蓄意的阴谋，这些天里也严查了不少教会中的神职人员，可无论他怎么采用各种手段，仍然有部分人坚持这就是当时的见闻。他不想相信，除非他亲眼见到帕里。

帕里现在就站在他跟前，赤眼，唇沿点缀着两个微弱的光点——他牙齿的反光。冰山眼中一闪而过的震撼和失落并没有瞒过帕里，但帕里却像是大大地松了口气。他将一份藏在里衬的笔记交给了冰山，“给你添麻烦了， 老师，这是我在教会里最后能做的事情了。”

在这数日之间，帕里一直徘徊在七水之都的邻近地区。这并非是狂妄，也并非是想要自投罗网，而是对后续事态的演变深感不安，想着无论如何也要等到能够听到冰山的消息，才遁匿于黑暗之中。为此，审判队的人找了他不少麻烦，有好几次甚至几乎完成了抓捕，能够进行第二次处刑。如果不是已经投身黑暗，有血亲赋予的一系列能力，帕里便不能够安然无恙地站在冰山的面前。

通过神术也能够完成的共同术法只是血族能力的基础，帕里能够感觉到，他的身体当中还有一股潜藏的力量。只是他未曾饮血，也并未动过杀戮的念头，所以还不能够触碰到内在的核心。

这些神秘莫测的能力，使帕里对路奇的可怕之处有了更加直观的认识，路奇要是想要对他做些什么，或是造成实质性的伤害，只像是吃饭喝水一样稀松平常。他却一直没有来找帕里，就像是短暂地遗忘了帕里的存在。

这使得帕里在这几天的逃亡之中更加胆战心惊，总在疑心一些似是而非的迹象或痕迹。可无论他怎么提防，怎么设想路奇会出现的方式、来到他身边的意图，他也依旧一无所获。路奇一直没有来找他，只是远远地把他攥在手里，以一种不现身的方法影响帕里的心情。

浑浑噩噩的数日内，帕里渐渐熟悉了血族的习性。他虽不清楚血族受亲代的影响能够有多大，可还是对路奇产生了愈发深厚的亲近感。路奇的血在他体内奔涌不休，或许也会将他潜移默化成具有路奇某些特质的个体。光是想到这一点，他的胃袋里就会有翻江倒海一般的反胃感。吸食人血，也许是一种稀释路奇在他体内比重的好办法，但他做不到。

冰山接过信封后的表情，帕里没有再看，他知道自己和冰山已是殊途。

他瞬移到了与路奇相遇相识的主礼堂，站在祭台的下方，久久瞩望。当他还站在台上的时候，他沐浴着彩窗的炫丽光幕，时常迷失于信徒虔诚的眼神和圣洁的经文之中，而未曾有一时半刻深入到自我的心灵之中。

他曾挣扎过，他曾颂神名，可他熟知的所有经文都没有对他的处境起到一份半点的改善作用，他原本的主所倾注的目光比起慈爱的照拂，更像是在冷眼旁观。他知道自己算不上真正的虔诚，也常常对主的存在感到怀疑，可从未有一个时刻，像现在这样，使他倍感愤怒。

他一无所有地站在神坛前，如他来时一般，现在的他已经能够完全不受神圣力量的侵扰，甚至背负的银刃也只能给他带来隐约的异样感。

他的眼神不再茫然，而嘴唇抿得紧紧。他已经不再是那个孩童，也不再会向虚伪的神明索求

真正的答案。许久，他往祭台上狠狠地啐了一口唾沫，就此转身离去，消失在了夜幕之中。

七水之都仍在教会的庇护下安眠，免于任何黑暗力量的侵袭，就像在这之前的千个万个夜晚一样。

西省边境上，与光莱行省接壤的一座小镇上，来了一个新的酒保。

他大约是几个月前来的，具体的日期没有人说得清。

他具体住在镇上的什么地方，也没有人知道。毕竟，有谁会留意一个不起眼的酒保呢。

他只上夜班，白天不见人，因为寒冷地带的酒馆通宵开放，大家也没觉得这有什么出奇。奇怪的是他生就金发碧眼的外貌，眉眼间却多有郁色，像有一片黑漆漆的浓雾掩盖了他的本色。

他做工不懈怠，可也不积极，不嗜酒，却意外地嗜赌。曾有多管闲事的闲人在背后议论他，说这位新来的住客，除了维生的花费，剩下的铜币，一个子儿不剩地全输给了镇上的赌徒。

有好几次，他输得身无分文，连一杯最基本的柠檬水都付不起。他的眼神瞟着放高利贷的那群人，可都又像是没那回事一样收了回去。他不像是个懂得忍耐的人，至少从面相上看不像是，但是明显有什么事情使他顾忌，令他甚至不能随心所欲地享受自己这点小小的恶劣的癖好。

冬去春来，村民都已经习惯了他的存在。而除了爱好赌博以外，他似乎没有什么值得指摘的地方。有人会因为对他的过往一无所知，而他本人也不愿意谈及旧事，开始胡乱猜度他曾有的经历。在兵荒马乱的地界，若不是犯了些什么事情，又何苦来到这里生活。

他说自己名叫帕里，人们也就这样称呼他，并给这个名头按上种种天马行空的故事。人们公认编造得最离奇的一个故事里，帕里是一头四只眼睛，两对长牙的魔物。后来证实了，这个故事来自一名老祖母，她压低了音调说给孙辈听，为了让他们少接近酒馆这种场所。

帕里喜欢同性，这就是他们私底下认为最贴近真相的一个猜想了。他没有家庭，也半点都不近女色。和他偶尔同值夜班的女侍应起初对他颇为提防，熟悉之后却能毫不客气地指使他做事。这多多少少展现了友好，同时也是暗示他拉近关系，他却一直像是没有接收到。

近些天来，酒馆里来了新的侍应，是东家的第三个女儿。虽然年纪颇小，尚未成年，却时常在空闲的时候来当班，脸上总是笑嘻嘻的，像是不把乌烟瘴气、酒臭熏天的环境当一回事。

帕里一方面感到轻松，一方面又有些为难。当班的女侍应转移了目标，看来她更喜欢新来的这个小女孩，或者是觉得这会让她和东家扯上一些关系。对帕里来说呢，在她天真烂漫的注视之下，想要尽情赌博仿佛都很困难。他罕见地重新发现了自己的道德。

他擦完了吧台里的杯子，无所事事地倚在酒柜边上，对着饮品的清单计数，同时也把旅客的登记名单当成是闲暇读物。东家请他就是因为他能识字算数，他在这里也顶半个主事。

他一行行看去，然后在两个熟悉的名字上停了下来。他的脸部轮廓稍稍绷紧了，但要不是站在他的身旁，基本难以察觉。

华丽的书写字体，只有神学院才能培养得出。书写人的姓氏也相当贵重，且似曾相识，帕里从早已生疏的教会人际网中挑挑拣拣，最终发觉这两位访客都出自主教之家。

这又有什么。

他哂笑一声，继续埋头擦起了第二遍杯子。


	11. Chapter 11

像这样的小地方，哪怕只是天上飞来一行大雁，也会被当成饭后的谈资。何况是破烂的小酒馆里，来了两位隶属教会的贵人。

几个小时不到，夜班的时限还没有结束，东家就已经站在了帕里跟前，衣物齐整，黑眼圈却浓厚，明显半宿没睡。

他甚至还没有开口，帕里就已经猜到了他想要说什么。随之一同涌来的，还有隐约的腻味。黑暗的势力没有纠缠他，没有趁着他这段孤立无援的时间进一步地威逼利诱他。教会却无孔不入地出现在他生活中的每一个角落，让逃避和短暂的宁静都变得遥不可及。

东家提到，这两位贵人因为北海省内的一些变迁，暂时还不能够离开边境。他们本要前往光莱省的省会，主持一年一度的复生节祭仪。选择在这里下榻，对村里的所有人都是一种荣光。更多的事情，村野匹夫也没有了解的资格。在贵人们停留的几天里，酒馆里的所有人都要管好眼睛和舌头，别看不该看的，别说不该说的，只需要妥妥当当地把他们伺候好。

帕里问，酒馆内的赌博是否还正常进行。东家的脸上霎时露出了肉疼的表情，随即无奈地摊开双手，摇了摇头。正常的售卖酒品不会带来太大的麻烦，设置赌局却难免惊扰了贵人的安宁，即便这是酒馆收入的大宗，也不得不在权衡利弊后暂时舍弃。

东家想得挺周全，却没有想到在之后的几天里，那两位所谓的贵人连房门都不出。即便是用餐，也是让随从吩咐侍应把饭菜送到房门前，而根本没有半点现身的意图。不过数日，酒馆里的私人赌局便再度开设，甚至因冒犯权威的禁忌感而更加如火如荼。

帕里清楚这就是教会中人的自矜，有相当一部分神官甚至不愿与平民接触，而在礼拜后只会见辖区的贵族信徒。即便是在出行，也全程由马车和佣人代劳，到达目的地后鞋底甚至没有半个泥点。

每次轮到他把奢华的餐食送到客房门前时，他总是难免感到烦厌。蓝带肉排，香槟美酒，松露烩野蔬。为了供给贵客，东家天天忙前忙后地筹备这些显然不出自穷乡僻壤的菜式，还变卖了家里的一部分私产。

他稍稍低下头，揣测会吃剩多少，值夜班的侍应又能分到多少。据他这几天观察，贵人要么就是没什么食欲，要么就是胃口本来就像鸽子一样小。今天还有一道难得的香杏甜点，要是东家的女儿也在的话，一定会露出欣喜的表情。

他在门前停留的这个短短的瞬间，他听见房门内传来了一阵尖细而微弱的哀叫声。要不是他有着非人的感官，甚至根本不会留意到这声微弱的求救。

他的表情凝重了起来，放下饭菜的动作也在不知觉间放缓。而在一段时间的聆听后，他的身体全然静止了，仿佛变作一座雕像。

帕里想起，在教会来客停驻的这几天里，东家的女儿都没有来上班。这属于东家的私事，所以他没有关心详细的原因，但一同工作的女侍应曾在交班时无意地提了一提。她没有得到确切的回应，当时东家讳莫如深的表情还使帕里暗感怪异。

现在他得知了真正的答案。

强烈的作呕感翻涌而上，一时间盖过了这段日子里他全部的灰心丧气。太过丑陋的真相，除了少女微弱得不能再微弱的惨叫，还有来客热烈而听不清具体内容的交谈。可以不去看，也可以不去听，可以将这偶然撞破的事实归咎于过人的感官，然后继续在常人的生活中厮混。但他冰冷的血液已经再次沸腾，交织的诸般情感撼动着他的胸口，仿佛那里还装有一颗鲜活的心。

他想起了独自背负秘密和使命的时刻，想起在这些日子里，他曾无数次咒诅命运的不公——哪怕有一个人，只有一个人，向他伸出过援手。

反锁的房门轻易地打开了，甚至没有发出最细微的声响。一种情感渐渐占了上风，令他的眼睛猩红，也令这一片他闯入的空间转为不透光的浓黑。

他粗略地扫视一周，锁定了那两个站在床边的渣滓。他们还沉浸在洋洋自得的心情当中，对着床上身体赤裸、四肢受缚的少女评头论足。他们谈论起北海省会的少女，认为省会各种势力太过盘根错节，不能让他们安心享受这么一点无伤大雅的小癖好。趁着出差的时候，在一些穷乡僻壤的地方挑选心仪的对象，这才最合胃口，也最尽兴。

桌台上还放着一箱半掩着的审讯用具，干净整洁，还没沾上血的污痕。这让帕里松了口气，却也让他的杀意更加炽烈。被这种情感包围的帕里，就像是局外人一样审视起了形式。少女已经昏迷了，不省人事地躺在床上，除了身体上层层叠叠的伤痕，肢体暂且健全。一个主祭还靠在床边，另一个正走向桌台，看来是要进入下一阶段。他们都掌握了相当水准的神术，光明的力量在他们的体内涌动。

但看起来却如此不堪一击。在这个时刻，他前所未有地发觉了神官和高阶魔族之间的差异。

帕里没有抽出银刃，那不是用来对付这些东西的武器。他只抬手，两根黑暗凝就的尖刺凭空浮现，霎时间便刺向了那两个神官，穿透他们的胸口，夺走所有生机的同时也留下两个冰封般的孔洞。

少女仍在沉眠。

黑暗缓缓褪去了，银月的光辉又再度铺满了房间。从强烈情绪中惊醒的帕里，表情一时间显得茫然，他的余光接触到床上的女孩，脑袋就像触火一样转到了别的地方。他小心翼翼地向床的方向靠近，然后一把掀起床尾的棉被，覆盖住了少女的胴体。

他大大地呼出了一口气，身体也随之放松。

也许是他的鼻子太灵敏，也许是这房间在他来到之前就已经是这样。即便他下手得干净利落，还及时冻结了那两具尸体，房间里还是满是血腥味，他却没有感到更强烈的焦渴。

自从数月前，他饱饮了路奇的血，想要进食的欲望就降到了最低。虽然他仍然感觉焦躁，却没有以前那么严重，也不会产生齿尖没入血肉的臆想。不管是因为什么原因，他都不再为路奇留在他身上的那部分血液感到厌恶，甚至在需要使用非人力量的这些时候隐隐庆幸。

至少他的心没有更改，至少…他暂时还能救助他身边的人。

熟知教会调查流程的帕里思考了片刻，用手指沾着神官公文包里的红墨水，在地上留下了象征撒旦的图符。他生活的宁静即将与他告别，又一段新的逃亡在不远处等着他。他更换了两三次藏身之地，在城市或村落不为人知的角落里做一些只能勉强维生的工作，时而因为有人察觉到他的异常匆匆离去，时而因为捕风捉影的揣测。

之前几次，当地的教会要么完全没有动作，要么就是只调查了最浅显的证据。现在的帕里虽然不知道自己惹出了多大的是非，却也知道这次一定比过往几次棘手得多。教会可以通过他亲手绘制的图符追踪到他，从而展开追捕。但为了不连累东家，为了让他救助的对象不沦为教会认定的魔女，他必须这么做。

他用术法把手上的墨迹清理干净，把客房的窗户再推开一些。一句微不可闻的话音传入他的耳中，“…我会去做的，爸爸…为了我们家……”

帕里发动了瞬移的能力，却没能躲过直击心底的隐痛。

四下里仍是灰暗，天际却已蒙蒙亮。他一个人在野地里走，不时因为神经过敏而停下来检查周遭的情况。他多次听见了路奇低沉而带笑的声音，止步时却发现那只是风声，这让他在黎明的微风中不由自主地打了个冷颤。

比起说黑暗的一方没有造访他，没有给他带来生活上的任何不便，倒不如说，帕里不能确定。他有一本随身的记事本，记事本自带的年历上，近几个月的日期画有许多黑叉。并不规则，却很频繁。他以此记录梦见路奇的频率，其中有不少令他醒来后口干舌燥。他拿这些一点办法也没有，因为他不知道它们是否真的发生过，较真起来只像是对着空气挥拳。

但他越来越适应路奇的那股阴森的存在感了。

他继续走，决定找个办法长时间保持清醒的状态，一探究竟。远处传来的嘈杂声却中断了他的思考，往村落的方向看去，只能看见一队兵马，身着清一色的肃穆白衣，正呈包围的阵势向他所处的方向靠近。

一刻钟都不到，教会竟已发动了审判队。


	12. Chapter 12

太阳又升起了两次，第三天的傍晚，已经精疲力竭的帕里藏身在河岸边的小镇。

小镇曾是军事要地，且离邻省不远。在数十年前的王国内乱时作为运输枢纽，地形四通八达，残留了成排成行的仓库，保留了多样且相对发达的运输工具。

可以说，要是想从北海行省审判队的包围圈里逃脱，这是再好不过的选择。熟识历史及地理的帕里又怎么会错过这个绝佳的地点。这次他却没有成功，甚至在审判队一次又一次的围剿和盘查中失去了信心。他躺在一堆破旧的货物之中，气喘吁吁，金发凌乱不堪，眼神茫然不定，身上本就简朴的衣着更是显现出了支离破碎的迹象。

他摆脱了审判队，很多次，用计谋，或者用血族部分怪诞的能力。他得到的都是暂时的松懈， 但如果不这么做，他今天甚至连躺在这里暂时休息的机会都没有，更别谈什么人身自由。

他清楚教会内部人员能够有多惫懒，冰山常常以讽刺的口吻提起一些比官僚还要官僚的典型人物，而他本人也在前几个月的追捕中认清了这一点，重新建立起了生活的秩序。他并不后悔，想到那一串猩红的恶魔符号时，还颇有些苦中作乐的心情。

接二连三的严厉搜捕却震惊了他，使他在前几天的搜捕里一度落入被动。渐渐的，他回过神来，明白了自己当初的无关紧要——冰山已经取得了关键性的政治胜利，审判队想要对作为冰山弟子的他再下手，已是难上加难，其他城市的牧区更不会得罪冰山，对他的行径也只是睁一只眼闭一只眼，当初对教会的轻蔑已经转为了苦涩，在他的心底一层一层地晕染开来。

远处传来了依稀的铃响，看来审判队已经休整好了人马，组织起了新一轮的排查和封锁。帕里远远听着那声音，脸上已经隐隐有了几分怒意。他知道这一次自己仍然能够逃脱，甚至能够顺利熬过今晚，找个守卫松懈的时刻再试试开溜。

可接下来呢？

他不知道。即便是转化成血族后复原力极强的身体，也慢慢地不听他使唤了。而心头激烈的情绪，也在一次次同教会的对决中被磨平成懈怠。这两样保护了他，让他能够绝处逢生，但时间久了，也终将离他远去。

他抬头看了眼仓库的顶棚，叹了口气。该是动身的时候了，活动活动，藏进镇民之间，随机应变。如果运气好的话，就能顺利应付过这一轮；运气再好一点，也许还能找到空隙逃脱包围圈。他已经分不清这是心底残留的希望，还是自娱自乐。

正在此时，一阵浓厚的吸引力却覆盖了帕里的身体，使他的四肢乃至躯干都像是断了线的木偶。他的意识漂浮进了黑暗之中，没有半点反抗。稠密的虚无将他团团包围，像一个安稳的、没有时间流逝的梦境。

久违的安宁中响起了一个慢条斯理的声音，即便帕里神志不清，也不可能辨认不出那独特的音色，或是隐约蕴含着力量的指令。他的眼睛陡然睁大了，路奇的面容清晰地倒映在巩膜上。

“你睡了很久，但现在不是睡觉的时候了。 _ 起来吧。 _ ”

他还不能控制身体，路奇的指令却使他一板一眼地站了起来。一些冰冷的触碰落在了他颈部的肌肤上，来自路奇的手。

帕里现在完全醒转了，就算再怎么贪图方才的安逸，也不该是在这种情境下。他赶忙低下头去看路奇的动作，检查自己身体的情况，试图判断这是不是那些离奇梦境的其中之一。还好，他们都穿着衣服，而且都颇为正式。肌肉的酸痛感使他的动作显得滑稽，他的精神已经被安抚，但看来他的身体还没有。据此，他判断路奇应该没把他捞出来多久。

他强忍着不适感掐住了路奇的手腕，甩到一边去。奇怪的是，路奇这次心情颇好地默许了他冒犯的动作，并且若无其事地踱步到了房间的另一侧，对着一面全身镜整理了一下穿着。

一头雾水的帕里又低头看了看身上——怪不得，路奇已经做完了他想做的，他的衣领上束着一个复杂的领带结。帕里精通贵族的礼仪，却也认不出其来源。脖子有点紧，但在忍受范围内，会让路奇亲自动手的一般不是小事，还是暂且忍忍吧。

通过镜面的折射，路奇看到了帕里脸上纠结又不爽的表情。如果他知道帕里现在心里的想法，恐怕还会稍稍扬起嘴角。的确不是小事，就是逗着帕里玩罢了。

血族的生命接近永恒，只要懂得审时度势，不要惹出太大的麻烦，即便是最低等的吸血鬼，也能够存活到最终审判的那一天，更别说路奇这种接近金字塔巅峰的存在。所以他们对时间的感应能力大大地削弱了，暂时分开的这几个月，对路奇来说，连弹指一瞬间也算不上。何况他还抽出了一些时间，通过梦境探访了他的新玩物。

帕里对时间的理解却还像是个普通的人类，他到现在也还不认为自己是魔鬼中的一员。他放纵自我，任由数月间的失意和落魄留下印记，已和当初的神父帕里判若两人。久居教会的养

尊处优，或是长期开解信徒的平易近人，都已经在他的脸上消弭不见，只剩下了颓靡，精明和谨慎。

把帕里捡回来的时候，他身上灰扑扑的，沾满了敌人和自己的血，扔进浴缸时还会发了狂一样地挣扎，看来是吃了不少苦头。路奇冷眼看着，直到他快被浴缸里的水呛死，才把他的身体挪到外面去，叫仆从更换衣着。只要他不解除法术，帕里的身体就只能完成一些本能的反射动作，哪怕是淹死了也不能够恢复意识。史上第一个在浴缸里淹死的血族，这么想想也不错，颇有几分黑色幽默。但是，他最终为帕里准备的要比这个精妙得多，也有趣味得多。

见路奇似乎在发呆，心情稍稍平定的帕里开始在宽敞昏暗的房间里乱逛，时不时拿起作为光源的水晶摸几下，或是把遮在观景窗前的窗帘夸张地一把拉开。如果还在人类世界，而又恰逢白天，他们是低等血族，他们就会在日光下同归于尽。路奇很强，日光已经不能够造成半点伤害，同样的体质以血契传递到帕里的身上，让这点微小而滑稽的臆想都变得不可能。

路奇仍然没有什么反应，窗外的景象却让帕里猛地倒吸了一口凉气。窗外仍是一片黑暗，甚至比他们所在的城堡还要暗沉。从这个角度看去，能够看到堡垒坚固的城墙，以及微微透着亮光的魔力防护。天穹上没有半个天体，而整座城堡悬浮着，割据了一块庞大的空间，独立在一切以外。除了地狱不可能在别的地方，除了路奇的领地他也想不到别的所在。

“欢迎来到我的领地。”

路奇的声音冰凉地掠过帕里的耳际，惊出了后者一大片鸡皮疙瘩。帕里纵身往旁侧逃去，和路奇拉开了半个房间的距离，提防地瞪着他。

路奇看了他一会儿，似笑，亦似在讥嘲。他却最终没有动用亲代的影响，而是放任帕里防备地待在房间的另一个角落。

这是相当缓和的态度，因而显得一切都不对劲了。路奇和他相识后的所作所为在他的心中种下了恐惧，笑里藏刀地博取好感也好，粗暴地奸污他也罢，他所受到的待遇完全只看路奇的心情或兴致。突如其来的冷颤使帕里的牙齿咯咯响了一阵，他知道这就是危险的预兆。

帕里倒宁愿路奇命令他做些什么了，或者就像是梦中会面一样，没有交谈也不必过多地感知对方，而是纯粹的、像是暴行一样的交媾。这样还简单一点，做起来没什么心理压力。当然他还是会破口大骂，还是会通过各种小动作来表达拒不合作的态度。他的尝试不会给路奇带来半点阻碍，但至少他维护了自己。

靠近门的一侧，一盏水晶柱闪动了一阵。路奇的视线若有所思地落到那上面，随即，他移动到帕里身旁，轻而易举地攥着帕里的胳膊，把还在胡思乱想的眷属拖出了准备间。

“喂，你要干嘛？”

帕里立刻像是踩到尾巴的猫一样大声质问，转瞬之间，他的话音便被走廊上厚重的织毯吞没。远处，在走廊尽头传来的喧杂声也使他识相地闭上了嘴。

即便灯光仍然昏暗，只能看清内饰的大致轮廓，帕里也还是认出来了，这是一处雅致而古典的宴会厅，空气里还有隐隐的腥气。宴会？给谁的宴会？为什么要召开？路奇又为什么要带上他？……他迟钝地转头看路奇，才短短几个呼吸的时间，路奇就已经连拖带拽地把他扯到了走廊的尽头，大厅里透出了摇曳的烛光，在他们的脸上勾勒出朦胧的光影。

_ 这是我的宴会，领主的义务之一。而你是我此次的随行人，作为主人家的代表，你的失态不会被容忍，还会招致可怖的厄运。我的忠告是闭上你的嘴，跟紧我。 _

路奇的声音直接传到了帕里的心里。不等帕里作出反应，路奇从容地握住了他的手掌，将他带入了那一扇虚掩着的大门。


	13. Chapter 13

宴会厅不算明亮，帕里的眼睛已经习惯了黑暗，他很快地观察了一下周遭的情况。这不是贵族所说的盛宴，甚至不是人类举办的那一种。无光的昏沉盘踞在偌大的空间里，桌台上没有美味佳肴，也见不到几个侍应，更多的是不再维持人形的恶魔，宾客们坦然展露着怪诞而扭曲的肢体，炫耀着丑恶的天性，并将这些视作力量的展示。祂们却一个比一个容光焕发，谈兴勃然，手里都举着一盏精致的空杯。

帕里垂下了眼睛，避开这幅景象，却恰好看到一根带着粘液的卷须从他跟前倏地收缩，不见了踪影。在这个地方，他没可能避免和魔物的接触。一阵强烈的呕吐感从他胃袋的底端翻涌而上，作为神职人员的他已经见识过不少恶魔了，但就算是把他和冰山诛杀过的魔鬼放到一块，再翻个十来倍，也抵不上这么多。换作一般人，早就因为过度的惊吓昏迷，或是猝死了。他却不愿意认输，不愿意在路奇的面前示弱，便脸色煞白地扶着路奇的手臂一步步行进。

一出那道门，魔物就包围了路奇和他，以谄媚或敬畏的目光追随着路奇的身影，却仿佛迫于路奇的威势，不敢上前搭话，而只能仰视，并在路奇行进方向处分开一条宽敞的通道。帕里一直都知道路奇很强，在恶魔当中也有举足轻重的地位，这个场景还是难免地震动了他，使他带着惊异飞快地瞥了路奇一眼。那张死人一样的脸上没有半点表情，而且也没发现他在特别关注哪一个上前问候的宾客。

帕里参加过不少宴会，但他还是第一次见到这样待客的主人家。平日里他作为仪式的主持人，去往一些市民的家里，没有哪次他是不被殷勤款待的。路奇并不展现友好，也似乎不会为宾客提供什么优待。帕里悄悄地在没人注意的时候撇了撇嘴，对路奇告诫他的“不要失态”嗤之以鼻。

只有少数生物在大厅里保持了人形，比如路奇和帕里，比如零星散落在大厅四周的一些小团体。据经文记载，血族的诞生源于弑亲和人性的泯灭，高等级的吸血鬼喜欢以人类的相貌示人，多少是一种反讽，也是一种对主的挑衅。那些三三两两聚集的“人”周围，基本都有其他宾客留出的空间。

路奇走向了其中的一组人，祂们对路奇的靠近也毫不意外。

“希望你们能够享受今晚。”

路奇说，他稍稍躬身行了个礼，今晚的头一次。路奇的行动告诉他，这些是他要忌惮的人。跟在他身旁的帕里却不知为何屏住了呼吸，为了控制表情的变化。路奇很快换了别的语言同那一组人的首领商谈，颇为古老，在这个时代，即便是语言方面的老学究，也只能辩认出几个晦涩的词根。

帕里却还久久站着，眼睛直勾勾地盯着那一行人的方向。正在考虑答复的路奇不由得皱了皱眉，不动声色地侧转了身体，掩盖了帕里的无礼。

如果换了世界上的其他人，帕里都不会震惊如此——和路奇谈话的血族身旁还跟着一个人，神态谦卑，寸步不离地陪同在那一个高等血族的身旁，和一个忠心耿耿的仆人没有什么两样。或者事实就是那样，帕里却极力抗拒着这一事实。

那张脸，帕里曾经在教会内部文件和一些重大场合多次见过，那是国立教会的副主教，距离教会的最高席位只有半步之遥。同在教会之中，帕里和这个人的地位太过悬殊，所以那位副主教明显没有认出他的来头，甚至没有对他唐突的注视有半点反应。

“我们可以改日再谈，毕竟来日方长。”

路奇换上了这个时代的通用语，结束了对话。这次轮到对方行礼，目送路奇朝旁的方位离去。他架着帕里的胳膊，通过高强度的暗示使帕里行动如常。事实上他们两个都知道，现在的帕里浑浑噩噩，和一具死尸没有什么区别，而他们都知道原因。

这让路奇心情很好。他已经穿过了整个宴会厅，来到了一道红色帷幕的后方。浓厚的血腥味把帕里呛狠了，他一面剧烈地咳嗽着，一面在喉咙的强烈灼烧感之中干呕不止。他还没有心情搭理路奇，路奇却状似友善地同他讲话，向他分享一些黑暗世界里人尽皆知的事实。比如刚刚和他对话的是曾经坐镇某一氏族的长老，已经活了千余年。比如陪在他身旁的侍从主动献上了忠诚和灵魂，用以换取永恒的生命和力量。

说到这里，路奇稍稍停了一下，有意地朝帕里的脸部望去。帕里漠然地站在原地，已经解开了路奇的心灵控制，脸上却没有任何表情。路奇继续说，神色悠闲，他说当初那位长老考虑了很久，因为恶魔对教会的渗透计划已经执行了很久，贸然接受一个位高权重的棋子可能会对整体局面造成不良影响、只是这枚棋子实在好用，甚至在长老考虑斟酌的时候，就为黑暗世界做了不少事。

“为什么是我？”

也许过了很久，就在路奇迈出步伐，将要彻底将帘幕掀开的时刻，帕里问道。

帕里的声音非常平静，路奇却在他们二人之间浮动的黑暗里察觉到了无底的绝望。路奇便知道了，这就是他一直在等待的时刻，他耗费那么多精力和心思后，这份饱满的味道终于造访了他的舌尖。

“你可以猜一猜。”

仪式开始的时刻近在咫尺，路奇却停下了手上所有的动作，转过身来，望着他。初识时的恳切神态再次出现了，在那深不见底的黑眸里。他的话语里不再有讥嘲，然而霎时间便让帕里冷汗涔涔。

“我没有作为棋子的价值，我知道，你肯定更加知道。”

路奇的眼睛终于有了一闪而过的欣愉。他站在大理石阶上俯视帕里，不过数步的距离，却遥远得令人绝望，在帕里不再需要呼吸的躯体内造出久久不散的窒息感。路奇久久凝视着，也许是第一次，他真正地把帕里放在眼里。

然后他说：“固然有不做的理由，光是在这一分钟我就能想到几百个。但我为什么不那么做呢？ **神父** 。”

午夜十三点的钟声准时响起，猩红的帷幕应声落地，展露出背后令人毛骨悚然的血色宝座。路奇从来不觉得帕里需要理解些什么，便以反问句作为答复。一切已经尘埃落定，无可改变。而他遵循着血族宴席千万年未变的规矩，迎着钟声，一步步登上宝座，准备赐福于宾客。

帕里迎着晶簇微弱的光去看，看得清清楚楚。造就宝座的材料，正是他曾经的同胞，正是无数仍然苟延残喘着的活人。他们的肢体被摆成扭曲而狰狞的形状，堆叠在一块，震恐的表情凝固在各人脸上。路奇坐在血宝座上时，能力似乎有所加强，使他连声嘶力竭地吼叫或是摆出任何表情都变得不可能。

路奇没有理他，看来是愿意暂时放他自由行动，让他不至于在所有魔族面前露出丑态。帕里抓住了路奇这转瞬即逝的同情心，迅速地挤开了往高台聚拢的宾客，尽可能地远离了仪式的中心。

对血族来说，浓郁的尸气和血腥味就像是沁人心脾的芳香。而主持仪式的路奇，更是一位已经销声匿迹数百年的真祖，这种就像是生活在传说中的强大存在自然令无数年幼的血族倾心。祂们本来争先恐后地来到了宝座之下，手里紧紧握着在入场时路奇给予的空杯，却在进入路奇视野范围内时一个个都变得畏手畏脚。

路奇的声音直接在祂们的心里响起，提供了简短的指引，序列按照实力阶级分派，叫他们从强到弱依次接受他的赐福。

路奇端坐在宝座上，静默、不容侵犯如雕像。在一段仪式规定的简单应答后，众魔空虚的杯中便凭空涌出了鲜血，那液体的味道浸满了人类的恐惧、畏怖及无助。没有魔力的流动，也没有明显的辅助器皿，路奇展露的这一能力在祂们的眼中便变得高深莫测起来。事实上，这也不过是一个失传的简便术式罢了。

首先接受完赐福的是那一位长老和祂的随从，祂们很快地离开了那条不断缩短的行列，似乎不齿于和低阶魔族为伍。曾为副主教的魔物留意到了站在边缘的帕里，祂的眼睛一亮，在披风的遮掩下用手指遥遥指向帕里，并且躬身对长老窃窃私语起来。

帕里狠狠地皱起了眉头，一阵寒颤从他的脊椎上滑过，这不是什么好兆头。幸好这宴会厅里还提供除了血以外的饮料，他动作粗鲁地抓起一个香槟杯，仰高了脖子一饮而尽，挑衅地瞪了那位副主教一眼。

那位副主教看来已经说完了祂要说的话，祂接住了帕里虚张声势的眼神，回以礼貌的微笑。帕里又有了想吐的感觉，这次他猜都不用猜，都能够断定祂们一定有所图谋。

对于力量高深的路奇来说，赐福仪式只像是动一动手指那么简单。渐渐地，聚在高台四周的魔族就少了，不少魔族都回到了场地的四周。但不知道是巧合还是有意安排，帕里的身旁空出了整整一圈空地，五花八门的魔族包围了这一块地，令帕里插翅难逃。

一头外貌狰狞、性情粗野的魔物凑近了他，脸上带着不怀好意的表情，“作为真祖大人养的一条狗，你怎么不在高台边上？你不会不知道这个仪式有多重大的意义吧，还是说真祖大人根本没把你放在眼里，把你带到宴会厅里就是要你出丑，让大家取乐？”

帕里忍不住狂笑出声，正要把爪子伸到帕里脸上的魔物都被吓了一跳。它想要再说出贬低帕里的话时，脑袋却已经囫囵滚到了地上，死不瞑目地望着自己逐渐软倒的身体。它甚至没有看清帕里如何出手，它身边的所有低等魔物也都没有看清。

它们的脸上显露出顾忌的神色，局势僵持了一会儿，双方都没有等到路奇的反应。仪式还在有条不紊地继续，根本看不出路奇关注这边的情势或否。对于这些人多势众的魔物来说，这就是最有力的撑腰，没有得到主人承认的仆从，在黑暗世界中同玩物无疑，它们的眼睛里又逐渐有了凶恶的光。

帕里提防着，斩杀了数个趁他不注意想要偷袭的魔物，但还是架不住一拥而上的低等魔物。它们臃肿扭曲的身体淹没了他，卡住了他锋利的剑，将他固定在群魔中央。在血腥和暴力的刺激下，它们看帕里的眼神愈发不怀好意。

此时，原本只是站在场边的副主教出声了，“诸位，既然这是真祖大人遗弃的东西。让给我们的长老也无妨，不是么？”祂缓缓走向帕里，低等魔物因畏惧而分开了一条道路，在祂面前低下了头，露出了被牢牢捆死的帕里。

祂的手里捧着一杯血，其味道芬芳甘醇。这一杯血不是来自于祂，而是来自于在背后筹谋的长老，含有非凡的魔力，也能够增强身体素质。祂在帕里面前站定，不甘和鄙夷在眼里一闪而过。祂压低了声音，对帕里说，“便宜你了，垃圾。来这之前不过只是一个牧首吧。”

帕里觉得这样的副主教还顺眼一些，他痛快地咧开了嘴。说实话，他也不在意路奇的反应了，他太清楚路奇的秉性。但光是看这位副主教彻底暴露出藏污纳垢的一面也值得了，教会确实不是什么好东西，以前他还会为叛出教会而产生罪恶感，现在不再会了。

他畅快的心情只持续了那么几秒，副主教在其他魔物的帮助下掰开了他的下巴，把一整杯血液灌入了他的喉咙里，再牢牢地按着他的颌骨，看着他完全咽了下去才松手。饮用了长老的血，如果实力没有达到长老的层次，就会沦为长老的奴隶，为祂忠心耿耿地办事。为了和神出鬼没的路奇真祖联盟，这位长老实在是算尽了所有办法。

本来在挣扎的帕里一动不动了，副主教觉得计划应该成功了，却又怕帕里因为一次性接受太多力量，身体无法承受，赶忙叫帮凶的低等魔物放开了帕里。帕里砸到了地板上，半边脸都沾上了先前厮杀留下的血液，身体微微抽动。

他撑起了身体，剧烈地呕吐起来。即便这玩意味道甘醇，也让他的整个身体、整个心灵都下意识地排斥，其中的所谓力量更是不值一提。他渴望的是真正的血，他渴望的血只会来自路奇，认识到这一点之后他的呕吐声变得更大了。

这阵异变终于使副主教察觉到了不对，帕里吐出来的血都沾到他的皮鞋上了。他皱了皱眉，厉声命令低阶魔物将帕里再次控制住。它们所有加起来的动作，在帕里的眼中，都只像是慢动作了，而杀死它们，把它们拍成肉泥，也不比碾死一只蚂蚁难太多。

转瞬之间，帕里方圆两米内就只剩下血和肉泥了。他抬起头，朝向他发起攻击的副主教看去。他稍稍举起手，坚硬的手指没入副主教的胸膛，准确地捏爆了那一颗不再跳动的、漆黑的心脏。


	14. Chapter 14

在那时，帕里听不见任何声音，他缓缓地转过头去，以一种劫后余生的表情望向高高坐在座椅上的路奇。

帕里有时候习惯了自己的弱小，在路奇的面前，他没有想到解决一个血族长老的侍从会是这样轻松的事情。他知道副主教所在的氏族有意同路奇结盟，杀死这名使者就意味着拒绝，甚至意味着麻烦，这回他可给路奇添麻烦了。不过这样不是更好了吗？

怀着三分惊恐，五分幸灾乐祸，两分悔恨，他与路奇对视了。然后路奇朝他微笑，挥手之间，就将高高跃起、准备对帕里动手的那位长老焚成了灰烬。

你做得很好，我承认你了，所有你的同类也都会承认你、尊重你，并将你视作我座下忠诚的仆人。

路奇的声音在他心里响起了，本来满怀期待等待着路奇倾泻怒火的帕里一下子呆若木鸡。他本是率性而为，因为背叛，因为教会的光明底下掩藏的黑暗，除了泄愤他没有想更多，自然更不会想着要路奇称心如意。他巴不得这个恶魔灰飞烟灭。

路奇再一挥手，帕里在场地中央制造的一大滩鲜血，还有那些魔族的残肢断块，都消失得干干净净，连味道也不剩分毫。只要这位真祖想要的话，他甚至可以彻底抹平这件事情给黑暗世界、或给帕里带来的影响。后者就要看他的心情了，也得看看帕里稍后的表现。他的嘴角凝出了一道冷酷的弧度，然后，他高声宣布道。

“在这个仪式的最后，请容许我向你们介绍，我新的仆从，他分享了我的血，获得了我的承认。”

路奇走下了阶梯，朝着鸦雀无声的群魔这样宣告道，将帕里一时冲动犯下的错误转化成了他深谋远虑后的成果、他对名声的捍卫。在这样一场宴会上，不事先互相通信就直接谈起结盟的事情，是为无理，在路奇主持的仪式上对路奇带来的侍从下手，更是不可原谅。也许他已经在两个世界里都沉寂了太久，所以这些没有分寸的小辈才会如此行事。血族的真祖数量稀少，自有其理由，若是晋升的太多，两个世界就会因为容纳不下那么多强大的存在而崩溃。虽然魔族毫无节制的扩张、发展成员，也毁坏了一部分世界的秩序。现在的魔法已经没有数百年前那么强大了，再这样下去，恐怕它将完全不复存在。

他的仆人，他新的小玩物，还呆若木鸡地站在那里，一副以为自己真的做成了什么事情的模样，却又像是不甘的。这样也好，再玩多一会儿也无妨，洗去神父身份后的帕里，倒也不是全然乏味。

他面无表情地宣告宴会继续，按照传统这将会持续到第二天的黎明。宴会厅里还能看到不少那个氏族的成员，他们大部分都震惊地站在原地。路奇不会对他们动手，那比捏死一头苍蝇还要无趣，他们要是还不知道什么叫作分寸，宴会厅里自有教导者。

路奇血腥的祝福已经悉数传递，高台上的碎尸雕塑不再摄人。生命已经完全流逝了，半点也没有剩下，对丧生的畏惧也随之而去。在舞台帷幕的阴影之下，那些残缺的肢体显现出铁青的颜色。怕里也没有再闻到那股令人难以忍受的气味了，不知道那是赐福的一部分，还是路奇在仪式结束后革除了它。

一切恢复如常，喧闹的交谈声再次在大厅里回响。只要把那件令人不悦的事故抛在脑后，这是一场体面且盛大的宴会，可以交换不少血族世界中的传闻和知识。帕里愣怔地站在大厅的中央，一时犯了难。路奇看起来离他还有一段距离，如果有机会的话，似乎也可以溜进松散的一众恶魔之中。

他正自欺欺人地这样想，路奇冰凉的手却箍住了他的手腕，以不可违抗的力度将他带去舞台的后方。一个漆黑的入口藏在了帷幕的后方，联通了宴会厅和这所宅邸的户外区域，如果没有路奇的许可，尝试入侵到这片区域的生物会在入口处被彻底绞碎。宴会的主人就这样消失于众目睽睽之下，带着他的仆从一起。

帕里置身于纯粹的黑暗之中，足下的大理石地板就像是随时都会崩塌的冰层，不堪一击，也不能真正地承托起什么。方才他隔着玻璃窗窥视过这景象，位处其中让他的双腿发颤、牙齿也咯咯发抖。在刚才的宴会厅里面，他还有余力和路奇周旋，或是破口大骂，或是肢体冲突。但是在这个地方，他的气力仿佛荡然无存。

路奇没有受到影响，也当然不会，这就是他数千数百年居住的地方。他把反应奇怪的帕里拖拽到了阳台的边缘，让帕里的手搭上阳台的围栏。

帕里不由自主地往下望去，果不其然，一阵头晕目眩袭来了。他缓了一会儿，感觉好多了。路奇却像是不想让帕里好过，他直接撕扯开了帕里身上的衣物，拍了拍帕里紧致的臀部，直接把阴茎送进了帕里毫无准备的身体之中。

帕里把嘴唇咬出了伤口，深色的伤口不再会流出血液，只是一抽一抽地疼着。多么像梦，梦里也有一样的交媾，相似的痛觉。但是说到梦里梦外都恒定不变的，果然还是这副模样的路奇。每一下，路奇都会撞进他身体里的最深处。如果他还是一个人类，有温热的血流，他的肩颈上、脊背上，就会多出不少血腥的齿痕。在梦里的他似乎总是人类，在路奇的面前没有防范的能力，只能一边咒骂路奇，一边就范。

虽然现在他已经是血族了，但他仍然无法改变自己的境况。路奇赋予他的能力，自然不能用来解决路奇本身，甚至成为了一种枷锁。路奇捏住了他的肩膀，把他的整个身体往后带动着，一下一下地往深里凿，让柔韧的穴口被反复拓开，而最终无法拒绝路奇的阴茎。

他不知道为什么路奇的兴致如此高涨，也终于在激烈的性交中把方才仪式时的疑问和反胃抛在了脑后。他的额头贴在冰凉的石栏杆上，时不时磕碰得生疼。后穴的感觉倒也不像是疼痛了，但比疼痛还要难堪。他的身上明明是冷的，失去了常人的体温，却布着湿润的汗水。

路奇操了他一会儿，从背面，他们的肢体激烈地碰撞在一块。如果一定要选择的话，帕里还是比较喜欢这个体位，这样他们不必看见对方的脸。虽然即便背朝着路奇，他也能够在心里毫厘不差地还原出那张缺乏表情的面孔。

然后路奇握住他的髋骨，把他从栏杆上捞起来，翻了个身。他们才面朝对方没多久，姿势都还没稳固下来，路奇便毫不留情地挺起了胯。帕里没能及时找到抓握的东西，现在他大半个身子都在栏杆外面了。路奇不顾及任何事物，也不会理解帕里对环境的恐惧，但他还是发现了帕里足够有趣的反应。

“怎么，不喜欢这个地方吗？”

他难得分心和帕里交谈，动作也暂时放缓了，帕里却沉浸在心绪之中，没有立即回应。那双蓝眼睛时而恼火，又时而迷离，在这两种状态之间，还存在着短暂的清醒。帕里的脑袋后仰着，随着路奇的节奏在虚空中一晃一晃的，再一个不小心就会滑落。过了很久，他的声音断断续续地响起了。

“是啊，我不喜欢。感觉在这里容易死，你随时会去找下一个。”

帕里说话说得贸然，但他不想管路奇会有什么反应。于是，他在抓握路奇的袖管时没有发现那短暂得可以忽略不计的愣怔，而只是全心全意地抓牢路奇的手臂。掉下去就不好了，路奇立刻就会去找新的猎物，带去新的绝望和毁灭。有破灭经历的可怜人，能少一个是一个。

他不由得抬起头看了看路奇，像以前一样，路奇正居高临下地望着他，除了冰冷的蔑视以外，看不出别的感情。这样最好。帕里捏紧了手里那一点轻薄的布料，慢慢地，一点一点地，支起了上半身。

最后他勾住了路奇的脖颈，力度大得像是要把一头猎豹扼死。他侧过头去，撕扯开了路奇的颈部皮肤，将牙齿刺入了路奇的血管。那里的血都是死的，那里的血都来自路奇的掠夺，但因为那是路奇的力量和生命之源，他的心里便自然而然地萌生出渴望。

路奇什么都没有说，也没有抵抗。黑红色的血流浸染了帕里的牙齿和舌尖，苦涩而辛辣的味道使蓝眼睛再一次变成了红色。他拒绝了那位副主教的杯中血，选择了报复。而在现在他明白，如果能够接受血，与此同时也能够报复，他定然不会拒绝，甚至甘之如饴。他已经不再以人类的角度看待事物，也不再想象人类的食物。

能够满足他的，也就只有路奇的血了。

摄入路奇的血使他感觉晕眩，仿佛有无数的芒刺藏在这甘美的流体中，刺入他的大脑。而且失血也没有让路奇放缓动作，路奇的囊袋仍然又急又快地抽打在他的双臀上。

帕里的眼前一片昏暗，他仿佛听见了路奇轻笑了一声，然后是无尽的沉没。

他堕入了黑暗。

阳光灿烂的一天，国立教会的所在地迎来了一位新人。

他名为帕里，受教会哺育长大成人，师从虔信者冰山，在国立教会神学院接受了多年教育，又在七海教会任牧首数年，品德优良，经验颇丰，实力强劲，远胜其同辈。更为难得的是，他聆听了主的教诲，洞悉了世界的一部分真相。他因而在今天被破格提拔为代理副主教，在地上宣扬主的光辉。

今天就是他的就职典礼。虽然他的恩师冰山因为外派的调查，不能来到这个中枢参与仪式，与会者仍然数量庞大。他们本在窃窃私语，不满于帕里过于年轻的资历，并认为他的数名担保人都在大放厥词，他所施行的神迹也只不过是串通后的伎俩。这个卑劣的年轻人，贫民区下水道里钻出来的老鼠！

然而，当帕里身着仪式长袍登台宣讲后，整个会场便沉浸在了一片寂静当中。他们没有见过光辉如此炽烈之人，也没有听过文辞如此优美的布讲，一种难以言喻的超凡魅力俘获了所有人的心。所有人都戏剧性地转变了他们的主张，折服于帕里的表现。当他结束宣讲后，一阵雷鸣般的掌声久久回荡在空荡的礼堂内，甚至有人激动地冲上前来，要吻他的手。

帕里微笑着，温和而礼貌地应酬在场的所有人。一位宾客在和帕里握手时不经意地抬起了头，他好像看到了一个廊柱旁的黑色身影，就在帕里的不远处。再定睛去看时，那个角落里却没有除了阴影以外的任何事物。

他揉了揉眼睛，离开了礼堂的宣讲台，将这个细节置之脑后。


	15. 一个结局

在冰山死后很久，帕里才收到了冰山的讣告。

收到信的时候，他身处于国立教会的主教堂，刚完成一次礼拜。与其说那是信，倒不如说那是一份轻得不能再轻的包裹，隔着信封去摸，还能摸到稍微突出一块的硬物。他回到书房，手指颤抖着拆开了书信。

他当上了代理副主教，因路奇的授意和黑暗势力的推动。很快地，他又晋升了副主教，距离主教的位置只剩一步之遥。看似光辉灿烂的位置，能引无数人敬仰艳羡，他走出的几乎每一步却都如傀儡。不少人猜测他背后是否有什么强有力的家族，在某些民间的传闻里更是说他是邻国的王子，当面对他进行旁敲侧击的人也不在少数，每次那些人得到的都是帕里的沉默。如果细心去观察，还能发现帕里副主教神色中稍纵即逝的苦笑。

他其实不想再回来，即便这里承载了太多，正因这里承载了太多。但当路奇漫不经心地同他说起黑暗世界后续的准备时，他还是开口请求了。他们才做完爱，身上还有对方留下的痕迹，精液，或者血。这也许是第一次帕里主动和路奇谈起些什么。

他记得路奇盯着他看了一会儿，露出了意味深长的表情。既便成为了路奇的眷属，路奇的残忍和施虐心也没有减弱分毫，甚至有变本加厉的迹象。他本来以为路奇不会答应，会举荐另一个让他感到恶心的、血族内部的忠实成员。路奇的回答却飘进了他的耳中，“好啊。”

他不是不知道，如果路奇答应了，他顺风顺水地回到教会工作，对他的心灵来说反倒是更大的折磨。但是既然那些事情总会有黑暗世界的成员去做，倒还不如他自己去。在那个位置上，他一定会被要求去做一些脏事，但凭借他的这双手，能够多保护几个人也说不定。

所以他回来了，还一回来就是近十年。冰山大概察觉到了他身上的异状，近些年一直没有联络他，工作也都不再和教会的内部有关，像是心灰意冷了，一天到晚都在挑选其他神官避之不及的高难度驱魔任务。冰山死得边远，也死得悄无声息，那所小村庄过了很久才终于将消息传递到教会。

冰山并非死于魔物，而是在睡梦中安详睡去的。心力衰竭，这是大部分有真材实料的神官都心知肚明的死因，以人类的身体施展神明的权能，即便有信仰的加护，也还是会对身体造成极大损害。帕里盯着那一行描述冰山死因的字，不知不觉间松了一口气。

他把信封口撑开一些，倒出了一张纸条，还有冰山始终带在身上的十字架项链。那张纸上有冰山的笔迹，只是语焉不详地写了一句“没事的，我都知道”，而并没有注明是要写给谁。帕里的心仿佛又再次流过了鲜活的血液，像是寻常人的心一样砰砰跳动。

他将项链藏在神父袍的衣兜里，往窗外远眺。皇都奢华的景象映在他的眼底，他却回忆起了七水教会后院那片郁郁苍苍的森林。

他很快再次麻木了。即便路奇会提供相应的提议，应对教会的种种琐事也有时超出了他的承受范围，何况还要时不时去执行黑暗世界的指令，去做一些脏活。其实这些都不重要，这些都有预料，他只是不知道这样的日子会持续到什么时候。冰山迎来了一个平静的结局，血族诅咒般的永生却使帕里不能肖想这份安宁。他不怎么改变的面容已经成了饱受神灵眷顾的证明，黑暗世界可能还会把他抬得更高，即便有人发现了其中的不妥之处，也必定会被灭口。人类具有的力量已经渐渐衰微，不能再和魔族所蕴含的匹敌。

黑暗世界没有料想到的是，人类力量的衰微并不是因为种族，而是因为人类世界的魔法之源在慢慢枯竭。即便魔族还能够使用那些真正的魔法， 也不再能发挥出对应的威力。与此同时，人类研究出的机械力量在逐步发展，宣扬神迹的教会最终一步步没落。对人类世界施加影响变得不可能，大部分仍然潜伏在人类世界的高等魔族在这数十年间纷纷回到了各自的领地。

一切都发生得很快，叫人猝不及防。命运再次开了个玩笑，帕里苦求而不得的解脱就这样轻而易举地到来了。在公民联军攻打国立教会，要求交出主教并且当场处刑时，帕里脱下了牧师的袍服，从后门离开了。

他什么都没有带走，除了冰山的那一串项链，为了冰山的坟墓而进入七水教会，则是他有生之年中最后一次踏入教堂。

此后，帕里彻底断开了和路奇的联系。即便他知道路奇想找他是再容易不过的事情，他仍然自欺欺人且倔强地独自在外流浪。

在他流浪的途中，他见到了不少仓皇逃脱的低等魔物。它们虽然失去了力量，但是还保留着异于正常生物的体质。可能是知晓末日已到，它们将怒火和残暴都发泄在了无辜的平民身上。帕里见到过半个活口也不剩的村庄，也见过正要被袭击的村庄，无论是什么情况，他都不顾一切代价地追踪到了那些魔物，一一将它们清剿干净。被他救助的人会感激地向他提供路费，他得以生存。

他就这样独自流浪了数十年，孤身一人。在这段时间里，教会打了不少败仗，原本同教会交往甚密的贵族也都渐渐和教会撇开了关系，在失去施行神迹的力量后，光明教会很快变得比普通的宗教组织都还不如，无论声名还是势力，都一落千丈了。

帕里在感情上保留了亲近教会的成分，仍然把冰山的那串项链随身携带就是一种证明，但他觉得教会变成现在这样也不是什么坏事情。总没有一直强盛的势力，何况这势力在倒台前就已经彻底朽坏。真要说的话，他觉得这样还好一些，好歹黑暗世界那边的谋划到底没有成功。

他生活的土地比他想象得还要广阔，花费了数十年的事情，他才回到原点，回到光莱省，在离七水不远处的一座小村镇里歇下了脚。小镇里，猎捕神职人员和魔物的活动正在轰轰烈烈地进行着，镇民用警惕的目光盯着来来往往的行人，同时怀疑一些做出了可疑行为的近邻。所有人，生活在双重惊惧中的时间都太长了，教会压迫他们，魔物食他们的血肉。需要一些过激的行动来排解，来建立崭新的秩序，也没有那么难理解。

帕里在宾馆里停留了几天，冷眼旁观了几天，终于打算动身回到七水市，去看看冰山的坟墓。可就在他下到街道上，采购必备的用品时，异变突然发生了。

检举所离采购点不远，帕里忍不住往里头多看了几眼。他不知道现在的人类在失去魔法的帮助后，要怎么验明魔鬼的真身。大部分的检举都是捕风捉影，都是无效的，但仍然有小部分指向了真正的魔物。一位平民正在列举证据，解释他为什么认为他的邻居是魔鬼。被控人的双手紧紧交叠在一起，似乎在紧张地扭动，帕里的瞳孔却倏然缩小了。

他认得那手势，那是能够伪装成人形的魔物恢复到原型需要使用的手印。只不过一愣神，一头狰狞的魔物就从那个瘦弱矮小的躯壳里脱胎而出，挥爪将控诉人的躯体撕成了两半。检举所里顿时兵荒马乱，即便火枪已经逐渐发展成了产业，普通小镇的检举所还是不会配备过多的枪支，寥寥数个枪口对准了魔物，在坚韧的表皮上开出几个浅浅的血口子，未能将它击毙。

重新装填还需要一定时间，本来在专心致志倾听的裁决人已经被吓得面无血色，甚至记不得要疏散检举所里的其他人，叫他们逃跑。帕里忍不住抽出了腰间的配枪，冲了上去，一边牵制着魔物的动作，一边逐步削弱魔物的力量。从力量来看，这一头可以算是中阶的魔物，只是远远没到能够回到黑暗世界的标准。

用银刃会更快，也会更好。但是在现在这世道，神职人员和魔鬼差不多是一个意思，他还是不要暴露比较好。战斗持续了好一会儿，魔物气息奄奄地倒在了地板上，检举所里的卫兵立刻围了上去，彻底杀死了它。

一只温热的手掌搭到了帕里的肩膀上，他忙不迭转过身去，却亲眼目睹了裁决人脸上神色变幻的全程，从感激到惊恐。

帕里愣了愣，那双恐惧的眼睛里倒映出的两个红色光点提醒了他——长时间的战斗会使他血脉贲张，环境里的血腥味更是会刺激他作为吸血鬼的本性。光天化日之下，他突兀变化的红眼睛便变得十分显眼。

护卫带走了他，裁决人也没有宣判他的罪行，只是说要和这位市民聊聊，算是留给他的最后一点体面。检举所的所有人在目送他远去时，脸上还保留着如梦似幻的神色。那应当是魔物，但是帮助了所有人、减少了牺牲的，又怎么会是呢。

帕里平静地跟着他们走了，并且在检举所的人为他的罪行吵得不可开交时，主动出示了那一串十字架，让他们能够给他安上一个罪名。他们都不明白帕里为什么这么做，只要吵不出一个结果，象征性地关帕里几天也就是了，观察几天再上报，或者干脆把帕里放走，事后派人密切关注他的行踪。他们都很清楚，如果帕里不出手，当时在场的所有人都难逃一死。

然后他以同样的平静走进了死囚的房间，他问护送他的护卫，现在处死宗教犯是用什么刑罚。火刑，护卫似乎有些难以启齿，硬邦邦地扔下这个字眼后就砰地关上了铁门。帕里愣了愣，望向窗户外高高架起的柴火堆，脸上释然的神色更加明显了。

也许在七水的那个火刑的高台上，他就应该去死，这样就能避免日后发生的，更加复杂难辨的一切。

这是他生命的最后一晚，无论是作为人类，还是作为吸血鬼。终结的时刻终于来临了，他的睡梦却还是被路奇所占据。那张苍白冷淡的脸在他的面前浮现，并不清晰，却寒气瘆人，令他不禁打了个冷颤。他摸了摸身上的鸡皮疙瘩， 后知后觉地反应过来，这恐怕不只是一个梦。

路奇，路奇本人，朝他逼近了。那张不分昼夜都在折磨他的面庞清晰地显露在他的眼前，但轮廓还是不甚明显。真祖的力量逼近神明，但到底不是。路奇能勉强突破世界的界限，也许还能勉强带一个人回去，但也做不了更多了。

“蠢货。”路奇冰冷的吐字砸在帕里的脸上，后者反射般地张牙舞爪，一时间增添了不少生气。

“是时候回去了。”

听到路奇通知般的语气时，帕里却猛然向后退了好几步，彻底拉开了距离。他的蓝眼睛警惕地盯着路奇，就像是路奇又要从他这里抢走什么，而且这样东西弥足珍贵。

路奇看穿了他，嗤地冷笑了一声。不知道是不是帕里的错觉，那双漆黑的眼睛似乎泛起了一线红光。激烈的情感变化同样会令血族的眼眸变色，帕里觉得是自己刚才睡糊涂了。

“随你。”

路奇像是赶苍蝇一样地挥了挥手，身影霎时便从囚室里消散了，留下了愣愣的帕里。不管怎么说，在死之前有一些能够琢磨思考的事情，倒还不错。他其实不希望自己死前想到的还是路奇，但是看来也没什么办法了，毕竟真祖大人屈尊降贵地来破败的囚室走了一转。他没想着要想通，要想明白，反正天色一放亮，该下地狱的还是得下地狱。希望地狱和黑暗世界不在同一个位面。

距离黎明还有一段漫长的时间，帕里重新躺到了床上，肩膀还一抽一抽的，不知是笑，还是在哭。

次日，火堆准时引燃，市民怀着恐惧而期盼的心情凝视着在火中扭曲的道道黑影。仿佛旧时代的罪恶在火里肃清，新的时代便会更加贴近。

在空荡的囚室里，那个漆黑如影的身形再次现形了。他站在了帕里昨晚站着的位置上，遥遥望向熊熊燃烧的火刑场，黑眼里映出了一点猩红的焰光。


	16. 另一个

七水之都的一天深夜，平民住宅区的一角，帕里小心翼翼地探出了脑袋，观察着这个拐角周遭的情况。宽大的兜帽把他的脸遮盖得严严实实，虽然偶然还是会有几缕金发不知趣地冒出来，但除了冰山和那个王八蛋以外的人，大概都不能够轻而易举地辩认出他。

但即便是这样，他也还是不放心。他在这个拐角逗留了好几分钟，期间又查探了数次，才匆匆地窜进了下一个街角，消失在夜晚的城市中。如果他能够使用魔法，哪怕是再来多少队巡逻的人马也挡不住他的脚步。在那场错乱的盛会后，他就已经知道，他的魔法已经能敌过绝大多数的人。正常来说应该是这样的，他规划出一条巡逻人数最少的路线，然后用高超的魔法把这条路上的所有人弄晕，最后成功到达目的地。

简单的事情却变得复杂了，原因也很简单。

其一，人类世界的魔法之源现在正在衰竭，只有少部分能力高超之人能够正常运用。幸运的是，他是其中的一员；不幸的是，他是其中的一员。往常只被运用于修复魔力平衡的魔力检测器现在派上了大用场，即便他只是在城市的偏僻一角施行一个无伤大雅的小法术，放置在巡逻队本部的检测器也会散发出耀眼如恒星的光辉——没办法，和平常的人类相比，他身体里的力量要强太多了。

其二，追捕他的不仅有教会的人，也有来自黑暗世界的人。前者追捕他，是因为他再次叛出了教会。他公然发表了一篇激情洋溢的演讲，痛斥教会数百年间的所作所为，以及普罗大众所受到的伤害，正在他即将被推举为副主教时。据不完全统计，那场演讲至少造成了十多名虔诚教徒的昏迷。他对黑暗世界已经完全没有用途了，所以他心安理得地趁着那场大会的骚动，拍拍屁股，逃之夭夭了。却不成想，为了不让他说出黑暗世界多年的谋划和内情，他的一众同类也加入了狩猎他的行列。

至今为止，还没有人或魔鬼能够如愿地抓住他，或掌握他当下的踪迹。毕竟光听那一场激情澎湃的演讲，没有人会想到帕里会甘心于贫穷的、下水沟里的生活。而帕里本身呢，也在这几年间习惯了东躲西藏的生活，一举一动都变得从容不迫。在同一家店打工不超过三个月，每一个名字使用不超过半年，定时更换居住地和所在的城市，和当地的地下势力打好关系。贵族和神官老爷连和贫民对话都嫌肮脏，自然没办法从这些人嘴里套到关于帕里的情报。而大部分的黑暗生物算不上了解人类世界，每次逗留也都不能超过一年。

再这样下去，可能追捕他的人就不只是这一批了。以及，很有可能，那个人也会为了打发时间加入到搜捕他的行列之中。要是他也参与了，光是凭着血脉的感应，他就能轻松地定位到帕里身上，把帕里带回去。可能那个混蛋也觉得这样根本不算是打发时间，或是找到了更新鲜的乐子，至今为止，帕里还没有察觉到来自于亲代的气息。

总体情况稳定而利好，虽然不能放松警惕，但是回到自己生长的城市中，也不会有什么大问题。

何况是每年中的这一天。不说是稍有风险了，就算七水之都的每个街角都贴着他的通缉令，每十分钟就有一趟巡逻，他也会回到这里，回到他曾经待了十多年的教会中。一丝幽微的痛感从他的心口传来，是冰山的十字架。他放慢了脚步，以一种近乎惘然的速度穿行在大街小巷之间。

银质的项链跟了冰山几十年，平时开玩笑的时候，冰山都会说，这是他在宝贝不过的东西，到最后也不知道是便宜了哪个小兔崽子。然后在某一天，这不再是一个玩笑。冰山不再躲避莫名晋升教会高位的他，但也不能够和他见面、和他谈天了。冰山当初确实所言不虚，这串项链驱魔能力非凡，即便是实力等同于血族长老的他，也不免受到影响。

在若隐若现的兜帽间，帕里的脸上展现出了一个自嘲般的笑容。他已经来到了市立公园，融入到了夜深的树林间。这是他踏上堕落之途的路径，也是他告别教会生活的路途。从昏暗的林间远远望去，教堂依旧恢弘，而他的心也久违地洗去了麻木，投入到宁静的感伤和回忆当中。

这条路，不仅见证了他转变之路上的诸多节点，却也是他幼时逃课的游乐场。那时他藏得很好，只有冰山能把他带回去。一路走，他们就一路聊天。冰山会问他又为什么逃课了，并且给他出一些好玩的主意，其中有不少都不像是一个虔诚的神父会说的话。

他小心翼翼地绕过了昏昏欲睡的警卫，进入了空无一人的大教堂里。在教会和公民联军持续多年的冲突中，在一些城市中，公民联军的势力占了上风，七水之都就在其列。教堂不再是名义上的圣所，实际上的城市统治中心，而是一个疏于管理的历史景点了。帕里之前还来过几次，里面的东西都已经被搬空了，挪到了相应的博物馆或是学院当中。

对于这一点，帕里倒是没有什么感触。真要算起来，他也能算是公民联军的一员，当初他那番激情洋溢的讲演，至今还在联军之中传播。想到这里，他感觉有些好笑，但是下一根廊柱后头，就是地底墓穴的入口了。神职人员大多殉葬于此，在行省教会和七水教会之间，冰山选择了这里。

帕里脱下了兜帽，将藏在衣服里的一瓶酒放到了冰山的棺旁。他静静地在冰冷的石地板上坐了好一会儿，伸手拂去冰山墓碑上沾染的浮尘。自从彻底得罪教会之后，他就一直对奢华复杂的礼仪过敏，而且他不知道现在的自己能做些什么。

他对冰山说了会儿话，在心里，关于他今年的见闻。一直到没话可说了，他才收回手，在披风上拍掉那些灰尘。然后他抓起酒瓶，打开了盖子，仰头大喝几口，站起身来走了。他的酒量还是不好，就算这几年他基本都在酒馆里打工，不过这么几口，他的脸颊和眼角就都红了。

来年再见。他默默地想，扯紧一些衣襟，又戴上了兜帽。教堂里仍然静谧，空无一人，却也不比他的心灵寂静。他往出口的方向走去，但不知道是心理因素的影响，还是的确有人闲着无聊跑到深夜的教堂里，他似乎听到了琐碎的祈祷声。

声音是从告解室里传来的，帕里本来打算直接离开教堂，回到临时的住所，脚步却不由自主地拐了个弯，朝告解室的另一部分去了。即便他站在密室的门外，话语仍然不甚明晰，这就是当初教堂苦心设计的原因了，容纳各种秘密的告解室，当然需要最好的隔音。

他的心脏突突跳动了数下，但好奇心驱赶着他，让他一下子拉开了遮掩着告解室另一侧的门帘，利用藏在小窗旁的备用钥匙打开门，走了进去。

“神父，我想向你忏悔。上次说我是最后一次来忏悔，我所言不实。我的罪孽仿佛没有尽头，这一次，我诱惑了一个神父，直接或间接地让他堕落了。……”

回应这段话音的是两声枪响。抽出藏在背后的银质刀刃太过麻烦，情况又来得再突然不过，帕里下意识拔枪便射，附魔的银子弹霎时间穿透了将忏悔室隔成两半的门板，轰出两个鸽子蛋大小的洞。

帕里的枪口还在冒烟，铁管也还在发烫，还不适合装填下一发弹药。但他也没有时间等待，或是再作准备了。他深吸一口气，谨慎地凑到其中一个洞眼前，观察状况。几乎在那个声音响起的同时，他的身体就已经反应过来了，但他还是不免被话语的内容所惑，耽误了开枪的时机。

但是即便他即时开枪了，能够伤害到那个人的几率也不过百分之零点几。这零点几也够了，够他泄愤，他平静地挪开了视线，告解室的另一端已经空无一人了，跟闹鬼了一样，分明片刻前还有人说着胡扯的开场白。

现在，他该想的是，路奇会在什么地方出现，在什么时机吓他一跳了。不说击败路奇了，他能成功逃脱的几率连百分之一也没到，只能看路奇今天玩心有多重，多出的这点时间够他跑到什么地方。

不过路奇这次似乎没想着设置悬念，帕里连门都还没有打开，就感觉到了咽喉上传来的、逐渐加重的窒息感，伴随着冰块一样的温度。路奇的虎口架在了他的脖颈间，不遗余力地扼住了他的喉咙。

没多久，帕里就晕了过去。在昏迷之前，一声似有似无的低笑声在他的耳畔浮荡。

再次醒来时，他便会身处路奇的领地，路奇的城，而不再有任何回到人界的机会。在白色的石头城堡四周，不变的是浓郁的黑暗，但这黑暗已经凝实，排斥一切魔物的通过。他仍然可以逃跑，也仍然有一整个世界——黑暗的、魔物们的乐园，再不情愿也好，他也会适应这里，适应一个对魔物来说再自然不过的环境。他会免于奔波逃亡之苦，路奇也多了一项闲暇时的娱乐。

何乐而不为呢？


End file.
